Por Amor
by CielHibird29
Summary: Alejarse del decimo por unos años sería una especie de tortura, quizás la peor que alguien pueda imponerle, pero él era capaz de soportar todo con tal de que Tsuna fuera feliz. -yaoi-5927-1827-D18-
1. Propuesta

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, serie que pertenece a Akira Amano. No gano nada con esto, más que horas de sueño acumuladas y pérdida de memoria en mi USB xD  
><em>

_Advertencias: Yaoi!  
><em>

_Pairings: central: 5927, otros: 1827 y D18._

_Resumen: Alejarse del decimo por 5 años sería una especie de tortura, quizás la peor que alguien pueda imponerle, pero él era capaz de soportar todo con tal de que Tsuna fuera feliz._

_N/a: Aquí con mas material yaoi de KHR :D esta vez un Multi-chaptered (el primero de esta serie) con énfasis en mi muy amado GOKUTSUNA =D esta pareja necesita mas amor y YO se lo dare =3 jeje espero les guste.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Por Amor.<strong>

**Capitulo 1.**

**.  
><strong>**Propuesta.**

La luna, el cielo nocturno casi carente de estrellas y el viento frío y seco lo hacían sentirse cada vez peor. No era que aceptaría la propuesta, ni mucho menos que no la quisiera pero él tenía prioridades. Alejarse del decimo por 5 años sería una especie de tortura, quizás la peor que alguien pueda imponerle.  
>Pero ya era la segunda vez que Dino le proponía un excelente puesto en la sede Vongola, y ahora parecía mucho mejor. Estaría a cargo de 200 hombres, tendría todos los privilegios de un guardián del noveno y podría ir a misiones que harían a Tsuna estar cada vez más cerca del puesto líder.<br>Era tentador, quizás demasiado.  
>Y por eso no había acudido a la escuela ese día, quería recordarse que el Décimo vivía en Japón y que así lo haría hasta que el noveno decidiera lo contrario. Estaba seguro de su decisión, vivir en Namimori junto a Tsuna para apoyarlo y verlo crecer de cerca.<p>

El viento agitaba su cabello y su mirada se fijó en las luces de la ciudad. Le gustaba mucho Japón, no cabía duda, pero a veces sentía nostalgia por Italia.  
>-¿Gokudera?.- el susodicho se giró para encarar al rubio.<p>

-Dino-san.- le contestó con una melancólica sonrisa.  
>-¿Lo has pensado?.-<p>

-Uhm… no necesito hacerlo. Mi lugar está con el décimo, eso siempre lo he sabido.- y sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora se le notaba más decidido, cosa que Dino notó al momento. Este se sentó al lado del ojiverde y suspiró antes de hablar.  
>-¿Por qué te aferras a Tsuna de esa manera? Es decir…- Dino no terminó de hablar ya que una pequeña silueta pateó su espalda para quedar al lado de la tormenta.<p>

-Le podrías ser mucho más útil a Tsuna desde Italia, Gokudera.- el recién llegado le sonreía tranquilamente al peliplata mientras su ex pupilo lo miraba con algo de tierra en su frente.

-Reborn-san!.-

-REBORN!.-

-Ciaossu.- el arcobaleno sonrió y se sentó entre ambos mafiosos.- Ahora, volviendo al tema, quizás deberías ir.-

-¿Por qué lo dice?.-

-Tsuna aun es muy joven para ser el líder Vongola, también le falta entrenamiento tanto físico como mental y lamentablemente también a sus guardianes. Yamamoto y Ryohei están en mejor forma que tú, Mukuro ya casi es lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser guardián y no hablemos de Hibari. A la vaca idiota aun le faltan años para considerarlo siquiera una persona capaz de estar en la mafia. De entre ellos tú eres el que más necesita entrenar. Creo que un tiempo en Italia sería lo mejor para ti, Tsuna y la familia.- Dino miraba atentamente a Reborn, como si le hubiera quitado las palabras de la boca. Gokudera miraba hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido y la mirada algo triste.

Reborn miraba con atención a Gokudera, parecía que realmente lo estaba pensando.

-Hey Dino, ¿que Romario no se entrenó con Vongola para ser un mejor mano derecha? Creo que hasta estaba en la misma división a la que iría Gokudera.-

-Ah? Sí, eso… eso creo.- Dino aun no entendía muy bien a donde iba esa plática.

Gokudera se puso de pie y se alejó mientras encendía un cigarrillo sin mirar atrás.

Reborn dejo ver una de esas sonrisas que tanto a Tsuna como a Dino le daban escalofríos. Parecía que había logrado algo

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La ventana dejaba entrar a la silenciosa habitación unos rayos de sol invernal, se miraban de colores al atravesar las cortinas de la habitación mientras un ave azul rey se paró en dicha ventana y comenzó a cantar alegremente.  
>En la cama, Tsuna balbuceaba entre sueños algo apenas entendible.<br>- 2963 + .5 …. Entre 4 … por … por 8 igual a…- el ave comenzó a elevar el tono de su canto, lentamente el castaño abrió sus ojo, suspiró y miró el reloj…  
>-¡HIIIIIII LA ESCUELA! ¡REBORN!.- Tsuna salió de la cama, cayendo en el intento. Se desenredó las sabanas de las piernas y corrió al baño para lavarse.<br>-Buenos días Tsu-kun.- escuchó decir a su madre mientras se lavaba la cara. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla azul que colgaba de un gancho y salió disparado de nuevo a su habitación respondiéndole un "Buen día" en el trayecto.  
>-TARDE, TARDE, ¡QUE TARDE ES! ¡REBORN!.-<br>-Deja de gritarme, Dame-Tsuna.- Reborn, quien aun vestía su pijama y gorro de dormir, golpeó por la espalda al castaño.  
>-¡DUELE!, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE COMO SIEMPRE REBORN?- gritó mientras se acomodaba los pantalones del uniforme. El bebé lo miraba divertido.<br>-No quise.-  
>-¡REBORN!.- Tsuna se coloreó de rojo por el coraje que sentía. Bajo corriendo y salió de la casa con el pan en la boca.<br>-¡Yo, Tsuna!.- apenas iba a correr más rápido cuando el llamado de alguien lo detuvo.  
>-¡YAMAMOTO! ¡CORRE, YA ES MUY TARDE Y HIBARI-SAN NOS MORDERÁ HASTA LA MUERTE!.- Tsuna continuaba trotando en su lugar mientras su amigo lo alcanzaba a paso lento y tranquilo.<br>-Jajajaja pero que dices, es la hora de siempre, apenas venía por ti para irnos juntos jajaja.-  
>Otra mala broma de Reborn.<br>El arcobaleno miraba desde la ventana a su alumno. Tsuna había hecho 2.34 minutos menos que la semana pasada.  
>-Tsuna, ¿donde está Gokudera?.- ambos amigos caminaban a lo largo de la calle, Tsuna miro a ambos lados, después detrás de ellos y volvió la vista al frente.<br>-Ahora que lo dices… no lo sé. No llegó hoy a casa ni tampoco vino a cenar anoche como le dijo a mamá que haría y…- el timbre de la escuela interrumpió a Tsuna. Ambos miraron al frente, la secundaria ya estaba a una calle. –HIIII, Hibari-san nos matará.-  
>-Jajajaja corre!.- Yamamoto comenzó a correr seguido de Tsuna. Afortunadamente, Hibari aun no se situaba en su lugar en entrada de la secundaria, así que pudieron entrar sin problema alguno.<br>La mañana transcurrió sin problema alguno para ambos, el profesor de matemáticas los regaño a ambos junto a otros 2 alumnos por no prestar atención, el de historia hizo pasar a Tsuna al frente para que respondiera unas preguntas, de las cuales no acertó ninguna y en la clase de Literatura, Tsuna fue reprendido nuevamente por no haber realizado el reporte de lectura que era de tarea.

Todo parecía normal, calmado y sin alborotos. Bueno, quizás no era un día normal.  
>-Psst, Yamamoto…- el espadachín se inclinó en su banco hacia Tsuna para escucharlo mejor.-Gokudera no llegó a clases.-<br>-Eh? Tienes razón, no lo había notado.- contestó sonriendo levemente mientras sonaba la campana del descanso. Muchos alumnos salieron del salón, otros se quedaron en él para comer su almuerzo, entre ellos Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hana y Kyoko-chan.  
>De pronto, Tsuna, junto con su asiento, fueron bruscamente derrumbados mientras el azulejo del piso del aula se abría para dejar ver al arcobaleno del sol disfrazado de topo.<br>-Ciaossu.-  
>-REBORN! QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO VESTIDO ASÍ!.- Tsuna se sentó como pudo en el piso, mientras se sobaba la cabeza y analizaba las ropas de su peculiar tutor.<br>-Vengo a recogerte.-  
>-¿Recogerme para qué? ¡Las clases aun no terminan!.-<br>-Eso ya lo sé Tsuninutil, vengo por ti, Yamamoto y tus demás guardianes.-  
>-¿A dónde vamos pequeñín?- Yamamoto ayudó a Tsuna a levantarse, sin despegar una curiosa mirada marrón del asesino.<br>-Al aeropuerto privado de Vongola en Namimori.-  
>-¿Vongola tiene eso aquí?- Tsuna preguntó mientras se acomodaba su uniforme.<br>-Quien sabe.-  
>-¡Reborn!.-<br>-Eso no es lo que deberías preguntarte Tsuna, si no, a que vamos.-  
>-¿A que vamos a ir exactamente?-<br>-Quien sabe.-  
>-REBORN!.-<br>-Oye pequeño, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Gokudera?.- Reborn sonrió ante la pregunta de Yamamoto, al menos podía ver que alguien de la familia usaba su cerebro.  
>-Así es, todo esto tiene que ver con el guardián de la tormenta.-<p>

Tsuna tuvo un extraño presentimiento al salir del salón tras Reborn. Un malo y extraño presentimiento


	2. Despedida

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece y no gano nada con escribir esto.**  
><strong>Na: Hola :D agradezco Rukia Schiffer y a Tary-Hime por sus lindos reviews :D y a todos aquellos que marcan esta historia como favorita. En el primer capitulo comenté las parejas que estarían en este fic (_5927, otros: 1827 y D18) _en realidad no se muy bien como meteré la D18... pero debo hacerlo w jeje. En cuanto al 1827 será algo grande el tema de esta pareja ya que me ha gustado mucho. Pero no olviden que la principal es GokuTsuna... asi que esperen esta siempre :D **

**No los aburro mas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Amor.<strong>

**Capitulo 2.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>**Despedida.**

La escuela entera los miraba mientras caminaban hacia la salida, no era normal para los presentes el ver a dos estudiantes siendo escoltados por un grupo de hombres de negro con aspecto enorme y amenazador.  
>Pero él se sentía bien, a decir verdad se sentía genial. Hace tiempo que no se lucía de esa forma en público. Ya eran casi 5 años desde que se encontraba fuera de sus misiones normales en Vongola para atender las internas que el noveno le daba, entre ellas entrenar a Tsuna. Se sentía privilegiado, el jefe Vongola no le da ese tipo de misiones a cualquiera, pero lo admitía, extrañaba el lucirse frente a otros idiotas que no se comparaban con él. Vaya que su ego era enorme.<br>Y aunque en ese momento no podía caminar con su porte altanero mientras lucía su alta y bien formada complexión, se conformaba con ir en el hombro de uno de los futuros guardianes Vongola. Reborn aprovecharía esas miradas de curiosidad y envidia que muchos alumnos y maestros le clavaban a él y al grupo de Tsuna, se llenaría de esa falsa gloria que le hacían sentir esas miradas.  
>Despues de todo, pronto volvería a Italia.<p>

Tsuna subió primero a la limosina negra algo temeroso, seguido de Yamamoto y Reborn.

A pesar de las alegres platicas de Yamamoto, Tsuna sentía todo muy seco, esa súper intuición era un arma de doble filo.

El camino al aeropuerto le fue realmente corto mientras imaginaba muchísimas razones que explicarían la ausencia de la tormenta y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Tsuna decidió terminar con el martirio.

-_Reborn, ¿de qué se trata este viaje?_.-

-_Quien sabe_.-su alumno estuvo a punto de reprocharle cuando volvió a tomar la palabra.- _Pero enseguida sabremos_.- Tsuna notó que su tutor miraba por la ventana. Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, pudo distinguir a Dino-san desde lejos, con los brazos cruzados. También pudo notar al tormenta a unos metros de Hibari. Suspiró aliviado, al menos estaba bien.

Los estudiantes bajaron del auto junto con Reborn.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, si, allí estaba el peliplata… pero no pareciera que estaba prestando atención… ni siquiera parecía que estuviera respirando. Los ojos perdidos en el piso, el cigarrillo entre los labios y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Tsuna sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento en su pecho de insatisfacción. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a suceder.

-_Tsuna! Al fin llegaste, te hemos estado esperando por una hora entera ¿sabes?_- Dino lucía igual de despreocupado que siempre y Tsuna lo notó.

-_Dino-san! ¿Qué sucede?_.- el castaño miró a Dino y a Gokudera intercaladamente. Yamamoto notó la seriedad de este último y decidió ponerse serio.

-_Muy pronto comenzará el entrenamiento no solo físico, también mental para ocupar el cargo del líder Vongola. Este entrenamiento incluye prácticas de lengua, modales, tácticas psicológicas y sobre todo desarrollo intelectual y físico. Tu Tsuna, tienes a Reborn como tutor personal y eso es más que suficiente. En cuanto a tus guardianes, cada uno necesita también un tutor así que le hemos asignado uno para cada uno. El de Yamamoto será Squalo, el se mudará a Japón un tiempo para hacer de Yamamoto mas fuerte_.-

Dino hablaba tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima o algo así, pero para Tsuna era algo extraño, ¿No se suponía que el tomaría el cargo hasta dentro de 5 años? Es decir, tenía 15 por el amor de Dios! Como esperaban que Dame-Tsuna se encargara de una familia Mafiosa completa?

-_Pe-pero Dino-san…!_.-

-_Yo vendré cada mes a ver a Kyoya, el entrenamiento es muy pesado para hacerlo a diario y no tengo el tiempo necesario asi que calculo que mensualmente está bien. Ryohei y Lambo serán asesorados por Lal Mirch que también vendrá cada mes. Después de todo, Lambo aun es un niño y Ryohei entrena diariamente. En cuanto a Mukuro y Chrome, ellos son ilusionistas, su entrenamiento es mas bien intelectual así que supongo que Reborn podría darse una vuelta de vez en cuando por ahí.-_

El capo pudo notar el vacío que Dino dejó. ¿Qué hay de Hayato?.

-_Y que hay de … de Gokudera-kun?_.- las miradas de Reborn y Dino se encontraron, la de Gokudera se hundió mas en el piso y Yamamoto prestó más atención a cada uno de los movimientos del arcobaleno.

-T_suna, Gokudera tiene familia en Italia y un excelente tutor allá, Fon. Es fiel al noveno así que no aceptaría dejarlo solo por entrenar a Gokudera…_- Reborn bajó del hombro del guardián de la lluvia y se situó en el de Dino.

-_Además, le hemos ofrecido un puesto a Gokudera de jefe de tácticas y armamentos en la sede central Vongola. Tendrá más de 200 hombres a su cargo, así como una excelente educación y vida. Deseabamos que fueras haya al igual que Gokudera, pero el Noveno no lo permitió asi que…_-

-_Volveré a Italia decimo_.- Gokudera interrumpió a Dino para decir sus primeras palabras en el día, palabras que se quebraron un poco en la voz del ojiverde. Tsuna sintió un enorme peso en su espalda y las piernas como fideos. Yamamoto se sorprendió de aquella decisión, nadie creía a Gokudera capaz de estar lejos de Tsuna por al menos 1 kilometro, mucho menos en otro continente.

Tsuna sonrió.

-_Felicitaciones Gokudera-kun_.- Todos excepto Reborn miraron la sonrisa de Tsuna como una aprobación, como un verdadero incentivo de continuidad y satisfacción, de orgullo con su guardián y por supuesto unos buenos deseos.

Vaya, que equivocados estaban.

Reborn deshizo su propia sonrisa. El conocía los sentimientos del castaño. Sabía que estaba nervioso, sabía que estaba indeciso sobre qué decir, que estaba preocupado por su amigo y sobre todo, estaba triste. Después de todo, Gokudera Hayato fue su primer amigo verdadero, es la única persona que lo trata con respeto y admiración, cosa que Tsuna agradece de sobremanera y es la única persona que lo ve como el más maravilloso hombre del universo entero y por supuesto, Reborn sabía que muy en el fondo, Tsuna adoraba esas atenciones que el peliplata le brindaba. Se sentía especial, se sentía confiado y querido.

Por eso mismo decidió que esto sería lo mejor para Tsuna. Si había podido confiar tan fácil y profundamente en Gokduera, quien sabe en quien más lo haría y si ese alguien más sería realmente de confianza. Haría a Tsuna mas fuerte costara lo que costara.

Gokudera miró a su jefe sonreír. Se hincó frente al castaño, tomó su mano y besó el anillo del cielo.

-_Go-gokudera-kun, no tienes que…_- Tsuna intentó apartar la mano rápidamente pero su guardián la retuvo.

-_Yo siempre le seré fiel al decimo. Esté donde esté_.- se levantó y subió al avión retiró sin mirar a nadie más.

Tsuna sintió una corriente fría recorres su espina dorsal mientras veía como Dino subía tras Gokudera.

Si no fuera porque la tormenta era el más agresivo y explosivo de sus guardianes, juraría que las gotitas tibias que tenía ahora en el dorso de su mano eran lagrimas del peliplata. Quién sabe, quizás eran las de el mismo, no sabía si estaba llorando o solo era el sentimiento de querer hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo corto pero esto es como la introduccion c: juro que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo ^^<strong>


	3. Golpe de realidad

**ADVERTENCIAS: manga spoilers del arco SHIMON (creo xD)**

**Este capitulo se sitúa un mes despues de la partida de Gokudera-kun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Amor.<strong>

**Capitulo 3.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>**Golpe de realidad.**

* * *

><p>El sol lo golpeaba de lleno en la cara, no sabía exactamente que miraba, ni siquiera sabía si aun estaba en descanso, ya había pasado un mes y aun sentía que era un sueño y que iba a despertar en unos momentos, que su mamá lo llamaría para desayunar y se iría a la escuela con Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun… pero no despertó.<p>

El aire frío agitaba su cabello mientras se aferraba mas a la reja buscando inconscientemente un calor que no iba a encontrar. Suspiró. Se sentía cansado, y eso que dormir era lo que más hacía en esos días, no lo podía evitar. Extrañaba las incontables palabras de aliento, las sonrisas motivadoras y las constantes amenazas a los que lo intimidaba. Lo extrañaba a el, lo extrañaba mucho.

-_Inútil._-

-_Reborn!_- Tsuna volvió a la realidad. Miró a su tutor en el piso. El arcobaleno usaba un divertido traje de esquimal, pero lucía realmente serio. Eran en esos momentos en los que Tsuna era más consciente de que su tutor no era un bebé en realidad, que era un adulto. Un asesino.

-_No hemos entrenado por un mes entero Tsuna, ¿sabes por qué?_-

-_¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si eres tu el que hace ese tipo de cosas?._- el castaño se recargó en la reja.

-_Te estás volviendo más inútil Tsuna, hoy iremos a entrenar, no quiero un Vongola débil_.- Reborn temía esto. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas y en verdad Tsuna le tenía un cariño especial a Gokudera, a la partida del Italiano, el decimo iba a distraerse mucho de sus responsabilidades. Había dejado un mes de prueba, esperando que Tsuna se recuperara por sí solo, pero al parecer cada día empeoraba mas su estado de ánimo.

-_Es realmente eso posible?_- Tsuna soltó una risita un poco sarcástica, lo que molestó a Reborn. ¿Qué acaso ese niño aun no notaba su poder y su inteligencia? El arcobaleno chasqueó la lengua y pateó por la espalda a su estudiante, este cayó de rodillas al piso.-_REBORN!_.-

-_No puedes permitirte volverte débil dame-Tsuna, recuerda que tu fuiste el que nos sacó del futuro, tu fuiste el que ayudó a Kozato Enma. No eres débil Tsuna, solo idiota_.- el castaño no esperaba aquellas palabras de su espartano tutor, de cierta forma lo hicieron pensar, era verdad que el había hecho todo eso, si, pero con ayuda de sus amigos, ¿cierto?.

Reborn se alejó de la azotea algo molesto. Tsuna era un completo cabeza hueca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Por ahora lo único que quería era descansar, estaba muerto, sentía las piernas como fideos y los ojos muy pesados. Entró a su enorme habitación, se deshizo del saco, desabrocho los botones de la camisa y se dejó caer en la enorme cama de mantas marron. Demasiado suave.

En sí, la habitación era demasiado para él. Enorme, con demasiadas pinturas, una gran ventana con balcón al jardín principal de la mansión. Era de esperarse, después de todo, era un guardián de la decima generación Vongola. Se revolvió en su cama.

"_Decimo…".- _Hayato se había dado cuenta un poco tarde de lo difícil que sería dejar a Tsuna pero aun así vivir para él. Era un castigo, una tortura, un gaje del oficio. Si, sin él, Tsuna tendría que pasar muchas pruebas para demostrar ser apto para el cargo. Gokudera estaba en Italia con dos propósitos, ayudar al decimo demostrando lealtad a Vongola y hacerse más fuerte para proteger al castaño.

Pero es que era muy difícil. Había ocasiones que simplemente quería regresar a Namimori y salir a comer un helado con el capo, o acompañarlo a los partidos del idiota de Yamamoto, y por supuesto para ver los fuegos artificiales de los festivales a su lado. Quería divertirse y ver a su decimo feliz junto a él…

"_No… no. Ver al decimo feliz y ya. Este a mi lado o no. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta_".- pensó el peliplata. Antes de caer dormido miró el reloj, 3:00 am, en Japón debían ser como las 10:00am.-"_Ah, están en el descanso, el idiota del beisbol debe estar con el Décimo. Maldito…"_

_._

_._

Hibari Kyoya estaba molesto por 2 razones, la primera: lo habían despertado de su sueño. La segunda: otra queja de un maestro hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari gruñó. Haría pagar a ese herbívoro. Subió a la azotea ahuyentando a todos los estudiantes que se atravesaban, empujó con fuerza la puerta, la luz del sol y el viento helado lo golpearon en la cara y allí estaba. El castaño miraba perdidamente hacía el cielo, parecía que medía el movimiento de las nubes. El pelinegro sacó de su chaqueta una de sus tonfas y la lanzó hacia la reja para golpearla justo al lado del castaño, este dio un saltito y un grito agudo que le causaron gracia al prefecto.

-_HI-HIBARI-SAN!_.- el castaño pegó su espalda a la reja mientras temblaba, mas por la presencia del mayor que por los 3 grados centígrados del ambiente.

-_Tienes muy pocas asistencias en el mes pasado, ninguna tarea entregada y tus exámenes los repruebas con un cero perfecto._- Tsuna podía notar como la ira de Hibari aumentaba conforme se acercaba a él.- _Además de que tengo al menos 7 reportes de maestros diferentes de que duermes en clase o sales a la enfermería frecuentemente._- Hibari sacó su otra tonfa y golpeó despacio a Tsuna para pegarlo más a la reja.- _¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber o vas a rezar por misericordia?-_

Tsuna tragó con dificultad mientras miraba a Hibari a los ojos. El pelinegro hizo más presión en el vientre del castaño y chasqueó la lengua.

_-¿Es por el herbívoro italiano?-_

Tsuna se heló y el miedo hacia Hibari, fue reemplazado por otro. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

-_N-no…_-

-_¿No debiste dejar que se fuera?_-

-_No es eso, yo.._.-

-_Lo extrañas_.-

-_No!_.-

-_Lo necesitas_.-

-_Basta!._- Tsuna empujó a Hibari lo más fuerte que pudo. El pelinegro se balanceó un poco. El pequeño tenía fuerza y vaya que lo ocultaba bien, interesante. Hibari lo golpeó con la tonfa en la mejilla y Tsuna jadeó.

-_No seas débil Sawada Tsunayoshi. Me acabas de empujar. No permitas que por una idiotez como esa del italiano pierdas lo que ya has ganado con el bebé. Eres mejor que eso_.- Tsuna meditó las palabras de Hibari-san, este lo miraba con indiferencia mientras volvía a una posición de defensa. El castaño pudo notar la relación entre las palabras del pelinegro y las de Reborn. Ambos creían que él en verdad era fuerte, que en verdad tenía potencial para ser algo más que dame-Tsuna, que podía dar mucho más.

Tsuna reaccionó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. El golpe de Hibari le reventó el labio inferior, pese a esto sonrió con la mirada algo ausente, luego miró al mayor frente a él y se abalanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo suave y tranquilamente.

La primera reacción de Hibari sería alejarlo y darle otro golpe, pero antes de hacerlo sintió como algo cálido y húmedo comenzaba a mojar su pecho. Hibari al contrario de sus instintos lo dejó hacer, no contribuía al abrazo pero tampoco lo deshizo, simplemente miraba a Tsuna como si fuera un conejo perdido. Y quizás lo era.

Esa fue la última vez que Hibari Kyoya vería llorar a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: waa me ha salido muy corto. Creo que ha sido algo dificil este capitulo. Quería irme mas a futuro pero pensé: de seguro tanto Tsuna como Gokudera la pasaran mal. Y debía meter el 1827 de una forma coherente y pues... no lo es mucho pero habrá mas de ellos en capitulos futuros, asi como un poco de D18. En fin, creo que Hibari salió OOC así que verificaré un poco mas mi forma de escribirlo en capitulos siguientes. Gracias por leer este fic y por sus reviews. Me alegran mucho los reviews :D siento que con ellos me inspiro mas XD. Saludos :D**


	4. Mensajes

**Por Amor.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>**Mensajes.**

* * *

><p>-Tch, estúpido gato.-<p>

-Jajajaja solo quería descansar Gokudera, déjalo.-

-Esa era mi almohada!-

-Jajaja iré a pedir otra a una empleada, espera.- Dino se retiró de la habitación mientras Gokudera fulminaba con la mirada al causante de que la alfombra estuviera atestada de plumas y tela blanca. Uri dormía tranquilo encima de una pila de lo que alguna vez fue una almohada con unas cuantas plumas en su pelaje. En esos momentos, Gokudera juraba que estaría despertando a Uri para regresarlo a su caja, pero debido al comportamiento que el gato había tenido últimamente, no lo hizo.

Uri se había estado comportando de una forma más hostil con todos, incluso con el Noveno, con quien antes era muy tranquilo y dócil. Algo había afectado el comportamiento del felino y ahora solo con el no era tan agresivo. Hayato podía dejarlo libre de vez en cuando y verlo pegarse a todos sus muebles, como si buscara algo, después de examinar toda la habitación, se acercaba a su dueño y se acurrucaba en sus pies de forma lenta y casi podía asegurar que triste.

Así que después de recibir la almohada que Dino le trajo, se despidió del mafioso y se tiró en su cama para descansar al fin. El día había sido demasiado agitado, había entrenado el lanzamiento de bombas a corto alcance, esquivado balas, varios combates cuerpo a cuerpo con los agentes de seguridad Vongola y para terminar una extenuante ronda de papeleo de la división estratega.

En realidad no sabía cuál de todas esas cosas era la que más le cansaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, era más cansado ir a los juegos del idiota del beisbol, solo iba a esos partidos para acompañar a su decimo, no iba a permitir que el decimo fuera solo con ese friki. El no dejaría al decimo solo.

Ni siquiera ahora, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Gokudera tomó el móvil que estaba en la mesa de noche, y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

"Como está el decimo?"

Espero y en menos de 1 minuto el móvil vibró acompañado con un tono de una película de ciencia ficción. La pantalla indicaba un mensaje nuevo del "Idiota del Beisbol"

"Gokudera! Jajaja tanto tiempo! Estaba preocupado, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Que tal Italia?"

"¡NO TE DESVIES IDIOTA ¿COMO ESTÁ EL DECIMO?" Gokudera tecleo con fuerza.

De haber podido elegir, hubiera llamado a Tsuna, pero Reborn le había dejado claro que no debía contactarse con el decimo Vongola a menos que él lo ordenase, y el más cercano a su querido capo era Yamamoto. Y Reborn no dijo nada acerca del beisbolista.

"Bien, supongo. No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo sabes. Tsuna está… más aislado de nosotros, incluso de Kyoko"

Gokudera sintió una opresión en su pecho y suspiró, apenas iba a comenzar a teclear para decirle que le hiciera saber al decimo que el siempre estará para él, que lo apoya desde lejos y le da ánimos, pero la vibración y el tono lo interrumpieron.

"Y, bueno… se pasa los días en el comité de disciplina… con Hibari"

Espera… ¿qué?

¿El decimo con Hibari? ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¿El mismo decimo que muy apenas controlaba su miedo frente a Hibari, ahora se pasaba los días con él? ¿Por qué con él?

Yamamoto miraba su móvil esperando la respuesta de su amigo. Nada. Quizás Gokudera no lo tomó muy bien.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El olor a menta, el sonido del bolígrafo raspando el papel y el frio de la habitación hacían que Tsuna se tranquilizara y dejara su mente en blanco, se distraía de sus problemas e inquietudes y se dedicaba a mirar al mayor mientras llenaba los documentos que Kusakabe le llevaba de vez en cuando.

Hibari había dejado de intimidar a Tsuna desde aquel día hace 2 semanas y se había dedicado a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas de cálculo para que el castaño terminara sus deberes, aparte de que procuraba que asistiera a todas sus clases. Tsuna ni siquiera se dio cuenta que poco a poco se fue acercando mas al prefecto a tal punto de entablar una conversación al menos coherente y se dio cuenta cuando se vio a si mismo sentado en el sofá del comité disciplinario esperando que sonara el timbre para volver a clases.

Aunque no le gustaba mucho pasar su tiempo libre en aquel salón, era lo menos deprimente que podía hacer. Estar con Yamamoto le hacía sentir algo melancólico y Kyoko-chan se la pasaba preguntándole si estaba bien, a un punto desesperante que Tsuna nunca pensó que la dulce chica alcanzaría.

Y por eso, estar con el "ya no tan aterrador" Hibari-san era reconfortante en muchas formas.

-¿Qué haces?- Hibari lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tsuna tenía los ojos sobre Hibari, pero la mirada en algún punto muerto. Tsuna notó eso y miró hacia el suelo algo nervioso.

-Ah! Lo-lo siento Hibari-san. Estaba… pensando. Lo siento.-

Hibari alzó una ceja y miró con atención como el castaño enredaba y desenredaba un hilo saliente del sofá. No entendía porque si Sawada había decidido seguirlo por si solo, se pusiera tan nervioso cuando el prefecto le hablaba. Quizás aun le tenía miedo, no importaba realmente, solo importaba que le podía preguntar ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué haz sabido de ese italiano?- Hibari preguntó y pudo notar el sobresalto que provino del decimo junto con una mirada apagada. ¿En verdad aquel sujeto era tan importante para el castaño?

-¿Hablas de Gokudera-kun? No he hablado con él ni con Dino-san, pero sé que están bien.- Tsuna notó que Hibari aun lo observaba. ¿Qué quería? - Uhm… Hibari-san… ¿Dino no vendría a entrenar contigo cada mes?-

Hibari iba a hablar pero calló al sentir su móvil vibrar. Abrió la tapa de este, leyó un "estoy aquí" y se levantó de la silla.

-Termino el descanso Sawada Tsunayoshi, largo.- Tsuna se extrañó ante la repentina reacción de su guardián, así que sin buscar motivos, tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto.

Hibari golpeó a un par de estudiantes con la camisa de fuera, acorralo a una chica hasta que se colocó el moño del uniforme correctamente y regañó a un profesor por ser descuidado y dejar las respuestas del examen de matemáticas encima del escritorio, todo eso antes de subir a la azotea.

-Kyoya!- el caballo idiota sonreía igual de idiota como siempre, solo había un ligero cambio; no portaba su látigo. El pelinegro lo notó pero no por eso quiso detener su sed de sangre. Pelear con el Cavallone lo excitaba mucho, era un oponente fuerte, ágil e inteligente, además de que su buen humor e inagotable sonrisa siempre alentaban a Hibari a querer golpearlo más de lo necesario.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción. Kyoya sin titubear ni saludar a su tutor, se abalanzó sobre Dino con una media sonrisa y las tonfas en alto.

El pelinegro acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos y lanzó un golpe hacia la cara del rubio, pero este lo esquivó solo haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. Con la otra tonfa Hibari golpeó el brazo derecho de Dino quien no hizo nada para evitar el siguiente golpe, que fue en el estomago.

El mayor cayó al piso y no hizo nada por levantarse, algo que Hibari notó. El pelinegro se acercó a Dino y colocó un pie en su abdomen con una ligera presión.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Jajajaja no vengo a eso Kyoya. Debemos hablar, ¿sí?-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tsuna entró a su última clase decidido a prestar toda su atención al profesor, tal como Hibari-san le había dicho, no miraría por la ventana ni pensaría en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la lección.

El profesor entró al salón con una pila de hojas de papel y las coloco sobre el escritorio, sacó un gis y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón "El que termine, puede salir".

-Bueno hoy tendremos examen sorpresa. Saquen sus lápices y borradores.- esto no podía ser peor. No había estudiado, no había prestado atención a sus clases anteriores y ahora esto. Alguien allá arriba debía odiarlo demasiado.

Al tener el examen en sus manos leyó las preguntas un par de veces cada una. Para su sorpresa supo resolver 8 de 10 problemas. En verdad que Hibari era un buen maestro.

Terminó en menos de 15 minutos y entregó su examen para después salir del salón. Se sentía realmente emocionado, cosa que hace tiempo no sentía, presentía que obtendría una buena calificación y ahora iría al salón del comité de disciplina hablar con Hibari-san para agradecerle su apoyo y sus asesorías.

En realidad hace tiempo no se sentía ni siquiera de humor de entrar a clases. Y es que la partida de Gokudera-kun le había afectado bastante, Tsuna nunca había tenido tan buenos amigos como él y Yamamoto, y perder a tu mejor amigo era un dolor realmente horrible.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente no se había acercado a Yamamoto, de hecho, ya no hablaba con él. Y no era que el moreno no lo buscara, al contrario, era Tsuna el que lo evitaba. Tsuna prefería pasar su tiempo libre en casa viendo televisión o en la sala del comité disciplinario con Hibari.

¡Pero no era su culpa! Hibari era como su inyección de morfina, lo calmaba y lo distraía, era algo desconocido, algo con lo que Gokudera no había tratado así que no le traía recuerdos ni sensaciones nostálgicas a Tsuna, además de que Hibari era interesante. Era su guardián de la nube ya por casi 1 año y apenas había descubierto detalles interesantes de Hibari, por ejemplo que casi no asistía a clases y aun así tenía uno de los mejores promedios de Namimori media, también que era muy cuidadoso con su pequeño Hibird, que tenía una extraña afición a garabatear con una pluma mientras esperaba algo.

Esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles que distraían a Tsuna, lo distraían tanto que a veces comparaba su torpeza al estar con Kyoko con la que demostraba con Hibari.

Pero aun así, con todas las distracciones que se auto asignaba al estar con Hibari-san, con la "nueva" responsabilidad de hacer todos los días las tareas y con el interminable entrenamiento de Reborn, Tsuna aun sentía el vacio que había dejado su mejor amigo en su vida, la sensación extraña de cuando pierdes algo y lo necesitas en ese momento. Esos sentimientos se manifestaban en Tsuna apenas salía de su escuela.

Era un sentimiento más fuerte y doloroso que ningún otro y no entendía el porqué.

Tsuna entró al salón y apenas se sentó en el sofá, entró Hibari-san molesto.

-Hibari-san?- Tsuna se estremeció cuando lo vio acercarse con un aura peligrosa que hace tiempo no sentía. El pelinegro lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra el sofá sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tsuna tragó saliva, la penetrante mirada de Hibari era de rabia pero al mismo tiempo pudo detectar otro sentimiento.

-Hi-Hibari-san?- este no le respondió, solo seguía sujetando a Tsuna con impotencia y esa misma mirada.-Por-porque estas… tan… triste?- sin pensarlo, el castaño elevó una mano hasta su cuello para tocar la de Hibari. Hibari apretó un poco más fuerte y Tsuna tosió.

-No nos son necesarios. No lo necesitas Tsunayoshi.-

-Hibari-san?- el más pequeño no entendía las palabras del mayor, quien hablaba con furia pero en un tono apenas audible.

-No necesitas a Gokudera Hayato.- Tsuna nunca se había sentido tan confundido como lo estaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué demonios Hibari sacaba a flote a Gokudera-kun?

Tsuna sintió como sus ojos se congestionaban. Si, Hibari lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, pero a la vez se sentía más débil a su lado.

-No vas a llorar herbívoro, tu estas aquí y eso es lo único que importa. Si antes de conocerlo pudiste vivir tranquilo, puedes hacerlo ahora.- el prefecto aflojo el agarre del cuello de Tsuna y suspiró cansado.- El no te necesita, si lo hiciera aun estaría aquí… -

El castaño sintió que se rompía al escuchar eso. Si Hibari-san lo decía era porque solo era la verdad. Por un momento mas, Tsuna quiso llorar, pero la mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados que Hibari le daba, lo retuvieron, y solo atinó a abrazarlo por segunda vez en su vida.

-Yo estoy… aquí.- aunque de nuevo Hibari no correspondiera el abrazo, sentía que en verdad lo necesitaba, se sentía patético e inútil, como un herbívoro.

Pero que mas daba, cuando estaba con Sawada Tsunayoshi se sentía ocupado, sentía que de alguna forma estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Hibari Kyoya se sentía débil.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-¿Qué pretendes con decirle eso? Eh Dino.-

-Reborn!-

- Ciaossu-

-Pues… es simple. Gasto dinero de la familia en viajar cada mes a Japón solo por un fin de semana, además de que en casa aun hay cosas que hacer y está lo de Gokudera y…-

-Dime la verdad idiota.- el arcobaleno le lanzó una vara a la cabeza mientras bajaba del techo del segundo piso de la azotea, donde solía dormir Hibari.

-Ouch!... jajaja pues, esa es! Jajajaja.- el rubio dejó de reír cuando notó que su ex tutor levantaba una nueva rama.- Es algo personal.-

-Ya veo.- Reborn lo meditó un momento y agregó:- Es una de las mejores decisiones que haz tomado. Recuerda que no puedes hacerte para atrás, y menos tratándose de Hibari Kyoya. Creo que incluso servirá con el dame-Tsuna, después de todo el también necesita alguien en quien apoyarse.- Reborn dio media vuelta y se fue.

Dino abandonó su sonrisa. Ahora entendía a Gokduera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Mi semana de examenes termina mañana y pues apenas hoy tuve tiempo para terminar el capitulo. Les soy sincera, estos ultimos dos capitulos me han dado hartos dolores de cabeza. Escribir a Hibari al comienzo de un 1827 es muy MUY dificil (al menos para mi). Tambien estoy notando que cada vez son mas largos mis capitulos (yay) y pues ahora que lo noto, quizas Hibari esté OoC en este capitulo y en muchos otros XD pero bueno, no me arrepiento ni me arrepentire.<strong>

**Me ha gustado el resultado a pesar de que paresca sin sentido, en este capitulo hay muchas llaves para la parte TYL de la historia. **

**Gracias a Tary-Hime, Rukia Schiffer, Miss Dinosaur y Yunmoon por sus reviews. c:**


	5. Un mes, 2 semanas

ADVERTENCIAS: Posible OoC de Hibari, quizas esté muy confuso asi que cualquier duda haganmela saber.  
>El titulo de este capitulo es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Gokudera se fue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Por Amor.<strong>

**Capitulo 5.**

**.**

**Un mes dos semanas.**

Ver a Tsuna en ese estado deprimente por todo un mes en verdad lo hizo pensar sobre su decisión de enviar lejos a Gokudera, Tsuna era fuerte pero sin el apoyo incondicional y un poco obsesivo de Gokudera, seguro se desmoronaría. Y estaba en lo correcto, incluso ya estaba pensando en traer al guardián de regreso, hasta que Dino le arregló el problema.

El arcobaleno se asomó a la azotea y miró al rubio en el suelo con Hibari sonriéndole de forma amenazante. Reborn supuso que estaban entrenando, que ahora Dino sacaría su látigo, enredaría la pierna del menor que estaba sobre su abdomen y lo tumbaría para después posicionarse encima de él. Pero no.

En vez de eso, Dino abandonó su sonrisa y comenzó a hablarle, Hibari bajó las tonfas lentamente mientras su tutor se explayaba y cuando al fin terminó de hablar se puso de pie y miró muy extrañamente al pelinegro. Casi podía jurar que había una chispa de ternura en los ojos dorados de su ex alumno.

Hibari lo golpeó una, dos, cuatro… bueno, las veces suficientes como para que el mafioso terminara en el suelo, con exceso de moretones en los brazos y cara y con la nariz y el labio sangrando. Después de dejarlo casi inconsciente, Hibari se agachó a la altura de Dino lo miró con rabia y remató con un puñetazo en el estomago. Después abandonó el lugar con un enojo mayor al que cualquiera haya visto antes en el.

Reborn no pudo contener su curiosidad y se acercó al idiota de su ex alumno para saber el motivo de aquello. A pesar de esto, Reborn ya tenía una idea de lo que Dino le había dicho al alumno, pero aun así quería estar seguro.

Sus alumnos eran unos imbéciles con los sentimientos.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hibari quería golpear algo, una y otra vez. Y aunque ya les había dado una paliza a algunos herbívoros que llegaron tarde a clases y a otros que simplemente tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con él, estaba todavía muy enojado.

Es que ese caballo idiota, era eso, un herbívoro italiano idiota con cerebro de caballo.

Necesitaba algo para deshacerse de esa presión, así que iría a pedirle a Kusakabe los nombres de esos herbívoros que habían estado reprobando en el año y así morderlos hasta la muerte, pero la maldita suerte lo odiaba y en el salón del comité no había nadie más que Sawada Tsunayoshi. Por un momento dudó en lo que estaba pensando pero la rabia era demasiada que solo quería golpear algo. No importaba a quien.

-Hibari-san?- Hibari ignoró el llamado, tomó con violencia al pequeño conejo que descansaba en el sillón y apretó su cuello listo para sacar a relucir sus tonfas y golpearlo un par de veces. Antes de que su mano tocara una de sus preciadas armas, el castaño volvió a hablar.

-Hi-Hibari-san… Por-porque estas… tan… triste?- y sintió la cálida mano de Tsunayoshi en la suya, no había hecho esto para tratar de zafarse, solo para tocar la mano del pelinegro. Hibari apretó aun más el cuello y Tsuna tosió, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora que lo estaba amenazando, el castaño solo le preguntara por su estado de ánimo? ¡Era ilógico! ¿Por qué no se preocupaba por su propio bienestar?

-No nos son necesarios. No lo necesitas Tsunayoshi.- no, Hibari estaba seguro de que Tsuna no necesitaba a Gokudera Hayato, así como el no necesitaba a Dino Cavallone.

-Hibari-san?-

-No necesitas a Gokudera Hayato.-

A Tsuna se le congestionaron los ojos y apretó un poco el agarre que aun tenía en la mano de Hibari.

-No vas a llorar herbívoro, tu estas aquí y eso es lo único que importa. Si antes de conocerlo pudiste vivir tranquilo, puedes hacerlo ahora.- el prefecto aflojo el agarre del cuello de Tsuna y suspiró cansado, no quería herir mas a Tsuna, ahora que habían pasado algo de tiempo juntos pudo ver que no era tan ruidoso y patético como creía, solo muy suave y noble, podía ver que Tsunayoshi podría convertirse en una persona más fuerte y valiente… pero necesitaba alejarse de sus debilidades, y una de ellas, la más grande al parecer, eran sus amigos… entre ellos el italiano ojiverde.- El no te necesita, si lo hiciera aun estaría aquí…- en verdad no quería herir a Tsuna, claro que no le importaba mucho pero tampoco quería que se rindiera sin luchar, no quería que Tsunayoshi desperdiciara su potencial cuidando a herbívoros idiotas y preocupándose continuamente por ellos.

Mierda, quizás lo que le estaba diciendo a Tsuna era algo que el también quería ejercer, mandar al carajo todo lo que el caballo le enseño y el mismo deshacerse de sus debilidades a su manera, después de todo Dino se largó al igual que Gokudera Hayato, ellos ahora estaban en Italia, ya no formaban parte de Tsuna ni de Hibari… ahora Tsuna y Hibari se complementarían, de eso se encargaría Kyoya.

Miró a Tsuna con algo de lastima y por un momento pensó que él se sentía igual de mal, el castaño lo abrazó y aunque Hibari no respondió al abrazo no se alejó. Tsuna era calido, suave y pequeño. Inofensivo y aunque no lo quería aceptar, tambien era tierno.

-Yo estoy… aquí.- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelinegro mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza castaña.

Hibari era una persona fuerte, no había duda. Le gustaba explotar sus habilidades y mejorarlas cada que podía. Pero también era egoísta, solo veía por él y nunca le importaba lo que hacían o pensaban las personas que lo rodeaban. Hibari simplemente era Hibari.

Pero después de conocer a la manada de herbívoros de Tsunayoshi y que le dijeran que él era el guardián del castaño quiso saber el motivo por el cual pretendían darle ordenes. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió verdadera curiosidad por algo.

Después llegó Dino, ese rubio idiota bueno para nada que llegó diciendo que sería su tutor, siendo él más patético que el mismo Tsunayoshi. O eso creía.

El caballo comenzó a vencerle, varias veces seguidas, algunas Kyoya salía victorioso pero aun así habían sido peleas realmente reñidas. La situación ya era bastante molesta (e interesante) como para que Dino al terminar, perdiera o ganara, le sonreía como si nada y lo tratara como el mejor amigo del mundo. Eso era la segunda cosa que le daba curiosidad a Hibari Kyoya.

Ese hombre era un caso extraño, un misterio, simplemente no entendía como podía ser tan fresco para todo, tan simple y tan… tranquilizante.

Y la tercera cosa que le dio curiosidad a Hibari era Tsunayoshi. Un conejo que se convierte en lobo o un lobo disfrazado de conejo.

Cualquiera que sea, era ahora parte de Kyoya, ahora que sentía que Tsuna era algo igual a él, quería protegerlo, algo dentro de él le decía que debía hacer de Tsuna un carnívoro, que debía protegerlo pero a la vez hacerlo mas y mas fuerte. Tal y como él había sido protegido.

Hibari se separó de Tsuna y lo miró un momento mientras el castaño se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Maldita sea, Tsuna en verdad extrañaba a su guardián y la única persona que aliviaba su dolor se lo habia tenido que recordar en esos momentos.

-Escúchame.- la voz de Hibari lo tranquilizó. –De ahora en mas eres parte de mí, yo te cuidaré y te haré fuerte Tsunayoshi, solo tienes que confiar en mí y podrás soportar cualquier peso que pueda estar en tu espalda porque yo te ayudaré a cargarlo.- Tsuna, sin entenderlo completamente, asintió. Se acomodó en el sillón y se recargó en el respaldo, Hibari lo soltó e hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo del mueble. Tsuna se quedó dormido en unos minutos mientras que su compañero miraba el techo pensando en lo sucedido con él y Dino y se preguntaba si Gokudera Hayato había tenido los mismos estúpidos motivos que el rubio para irse.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El hombre que lo escoltaba era más alto que el por al menos 2 cabezas, despedía un aura amenazadora y miraba a todos con los que se topaba como si fueran enemigos de la nación.

Los pasillos de la mansión eran increíblemente amplios y llenos de pinturas y cortinas finas, demasiado ostentoso para su gusto.

La puerta de roble al final de su recorrido tenía un gran "IX" en ella, el hombre toco un par de veces y le respondieron un "_Avanti_"

Su escolta abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso al ojiverde. Gokudera entró, sus mocasines negros en el piso de mármol era el único sonido que se percibía en aquella habitación llena de libros, cuadros finos, sillones y un enorme escritorio de caoba en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Quería verme, señor?- Gokudera bajo la cabeza en forma de reverencia frente al hombre en el escritorio, este sonrió ante las acciones del joven.

-Vaya el Smoking Bomb, hablando en japonés perfecto siendo italiano de nacimiento-

-AH! Lo siento señor, es la costumbre pero… Posso parlare italiano se lo desiderate_ (mas puedo hablar italiano si desea).- _

_-_No te preocupes, vayamos al grano chico, tengo un par de cosas que tengo que decirte acerca de tu estadía aquí. Eres realmente útil en las fuerzas estrategas, un increíble oponente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me han dicho que tus habilidades en explosivos superan las de algunos de mis asesores y eso solo en menos de dos meses. Hayato Gokudera me alegro de haberte traído aquí, me alegra que Vongola tenga un hombre como tú en sus filas, me alegra que Tsunayoshi tenga un excelente mano derecha.- Gokudera se sentía honrado al recibir aquellas palabras de la boca del mismo Noveno Vongola pero sentía también que nada de esos logros valían la pena si no eran para proteger a su querido Décimo. –Y por eso, porque conozco tus capacidades, te pondré a cargo de la más especial misión que le puedo asignar a alguien.-

-Es un honor noveno, no lo decepcionaré.- Gokudera se emocionó un poco al notar la enorme confianza que el actual jefe Vongola ponía sobre él.

-La mision consta del cuidado de una persona muy importante para la familia, esta persona por ahora no está en peligro ni mucho menos pero tiene tu edad y eres el subordinado más capacitado para esta tarea.- el noveno miró el rostro de Gokduera, se veía serio, maduro e interesado. Sonrió para si al notar que el chico era fiel cual perro hacia Vongola.- Valenty Enemeggio, 15 años, es tranquila y no se mete en problemas fácilmente pero necesita tutoría en Japonés y algunas técnicas estrategas. Será muy importante en la organización de la Familia.-

Después de charlar un poco más sobre lo que Hayato le enseñaría a la chica, el nono le dio indicaciones de cuando se encontraría con ella. Mañana por la mañana.

Algo apresurado, pensó el joven guardián, pero era su misión especial. No fallaría.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dino tenía la cara mojada por el hielo que sostenía en el labio inflamado, unas manchas de sangre en su playera blanca y algo de tierra en los pantalones. Hibari le había dado una verdadera paliza, quizás la peor que haya recibido en toda su vida y estúpidamente, no se sentía mal de haberla recibido.

Era su culpa después de todo.

-Es tu culpa.-

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente o algo así, Reborn?.-

-No, solo sé lo que estás pensando.-

-¿No es acaso lo mismo!.-

-Cállate y cambia ya bolsa de hielo.- le gritó el bebé mientras le lanzaba la bolsa morada con hielo dentro. –Es tu culpa por haber cultivado esa clase de cosas.-

-Llámalos sentimientos por favor, y ¿crees que quiero poseerlos? Por Dios, es un suicidio el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre sin autorización.- Dino se levantó de la silla y tomó una bendita del botiquín que la madre de Tsuna le había dado al pedir asilo en su casa esa noche. El cuarto de Tsuna estaba vacío, su madre le había dicho a Dino y Reborn que se quedaría en casa de Yamamoto.

Pero Reborn no era un idiota. Yamamoto mismo le había pedido consejo y ayuda al arcobaleno para que Tsuna volviera a ser el Tsuna de antes, el que sonreía, el malo en las notas y el que aun buscaba a Yamamoto, el que aún conservaba su amistad con su guardián.

-El daño ya está hecho, ahora lárgate, se supone que dejas tu tutoría por tu familia no?.-

-Sí, será mejor que me valla... Reborn, échale un ojo a Kyoya de vez en cuando, ¿quieres?-

-Largo!.- el arcobaleno le apuntó con su arma color verde mientras el rubio salía de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida. Claro que le echaría un ojo a Hibari, lo haría para asegurarse de que Tsuna tuviera un buen ejemplo de fortaleza y fuerza, para que ambos crecieran a la par de las diferentes facetas que deberían madurar. Reborn suspiró, estaba cansado y enojado, ese Dame-Tsuna no había ido a entrenar con él esa tarde y eso lo enojaba mucho, pero lo dejaría pasar, quizás Tsuna no estaba porque estaba con Hibari.

-Llegué, ¿dónde está Dino-san? Mamá me dijo que estaba aquí- el castaño llego en el momento preciso.

-Se fue a Italia- el bebé se acomodó en su cama y se colocó su gorro de dormir para complementar la pijama que ya traía puesta. -¿Dónde estabas Tsuna?-

-Ah, Hi-hibari-san me ayudó con mis deberes y, bueno, en agradecimiento le invité la cena… compramos pizza y cenamos en su casa-

-¿Y de que hablaron?- Reborn quería saber que tan fuerte era la relación de estos dos, para saber si debía entrometerse o dejar que ellos mismos la hicieran crecer.

-Eh? Pues… de la escuela, de ti, dice que aun quiere pelear contigo… le explique de nuevo lo del asunto de los anillos y la llama de la última voluntad, esta vez creo que si puso atención.- Tsuna le daba la espalda a su tutor, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Era verdad todo aquello pero se sentía avergonzado de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Hibari. Antes solo era en horas de escuela pero ese día había sido todo el día junto al prefecto.

-Y porque mamá dijo que estabas con Yamamoto?.-

-En realidad no lo sé, solo le dije que pasaría el día con un amigo. Supuso que hablaba de él.-

-¿Siquiera hablas aun con él?- Tsuna detuvo sus acciones un segundo y después continuó. Estaba indeciso de que decirle a su tutor, o más bien de qué pensaría este.

-No…- dijo en un hilo de voz, y antes de que el arcobaleno dijera algo, Tsuna habló nuevamente.- lo haré, no tienes de que preocuparte… solo que a Hibari-san no le gustan los grupos grandes de personas y sabes que Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san y Hana-san siempre están juntos.-

Reborn no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su alumno, pero si por ahora se mantenía al lado de Hibari, lo aguantaría hasta que fuera necesario. Reborn podía entrenarlo para que fuera fuerte, para el mejor control de sus llamas y armas, pero si siempre iba a ser el mismo Dame-Tsuna de alma frágil, no sería el jefe que Vongola necesita. Se necesitaba a un Tsuna fuerte y decidido, ¿y quién mejor que Hibari para volverlo de esta forma?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Del traje y corbata que llevaba puestos hace una hora, no habia mas rastros. Entrando a su alcoba y sabiendo que podría tomar la tarde libre ese día, se colocó sus amados jeans, una camiseta gris y sus multiples cadenas y anillos que tanto lo caracterizaban. Se dispuso a contactar a Yamamoto para saber sobre su decimo pero antes de poder enviar el mensaje, le entró una llamada de un numero desconocido.

-Que?.- dijo secamente.

-Gokudera! Fong-san me dijo que tenías la tarde libre... ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo?- la voz del Bronco Dino le iluminaron la cara. Desde que habia llegado a Italia no habia podido salir de la mansion y ya estaba un poco desesperado.

-Dino-san, claro. ¿Donde nos vemos?.- Dino le dio indicaciones, irìan a un cafe en el centro de Génova. Gokudera recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar un par de veces asi que aceptó sin problema alguno.

-Ah, y bueno, espero que me puedas escuchar. Tengo algo que decirte.- Dino se despidió con esa ultima frase, al peliplateado se le hizo algo inusual pero estaba bien para el. Extrañaba salir un rato con alguien conocido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lamento mucho la demora! En serio tuve problemas y lo peor es que fue el propio fic el que me hizo tardarme tanto. Es el primer HibariTsuna que hago y en verdad no sabia como hacer nacer la relacion. Ademas que comienze como 1827 y termine con el 5927 y D18 me es dificil ya que no quiero lastimar a ninguno XD pero en fin... saldran lastimados.**

**Y la chica nueva, Valenty Enemeggio, bueno no saldrá mucho pero es escencial para el fic (o al menos supongo) En cuanto a Dino y Hibari, pues para hacer que esta relacion funcione en el fic, quizas nuestro querido prefecto nos salga OoC... pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.**

**Mis motivos de la tardanza son porque, debo confesar, tenía la base del fic y tengo el momento de inicio de ambas parejas pero jamas me plantee los motivos por los que Hibari y Tsuna estén juntos asi que estuve todo este tiempo creando diferentes escenarios para estos dos. Al final elegi uno un poco extraño. **

**Gracias por los reviews :D**


	6. Amor

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por Amor.<strong>

**Capitulo 6.**

**.**

**Amor.**

El olor a dulce del establecimiento lo hicieron sentir en casa, como cuando esas mujeres estúpidas llegaban al hogar del decimo con todos esos pasteles y la madre del capo preparaba té para todos.

Sonrió de lado mientras pedía un té verde y pastel de crema de limón y se sentaba en la barra.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, estaba simplemente pensando en que estaría haciendo el decimo en ese momento, mierda era en lo único que pensaba desde que llegó a Italia.

De hecho, Tsuna no solo ocupaba sus pensamientos sino también todo lo que sentía era por el décimo. Estaba triste por no poder verlo más, preocupado por su salud, por saber como estaba, sentía un enorme vacío desde que se alejó de él. Ahora podía ver con claridad todo el cariño que le tenía a Tsuna, un cariño cálido y fuerte, casi indestructible. Un cariño que jamás había sentido antes, casi podía jurar que se sentía como esos estúpidos monólogos de las películas que la madre del decimo o las mujeres entrometidas veían a veces.

Pero, si ese fuera el caso, el sentimiento que Gokudera tenía hacia Tsuna no era "cariño" o "admiración", no... era ese sentimiento extraño y aterrador al que llamaban...

"No, aclara tus ideas Hayato. No estás enamorado del Jyudaime" se dijo a si mismo antes de tomar un enorme trago al té verde.

Después pensó un poco más, debía salir de esa duda en ese momento.

Había que hacer memoria, las personas enamoradas ¿cómo se comportan con los que aman?, ¿cómo demuestran su amor?, ¿cómo se siente estar enamorado de alguien?

"Bien, aclaremos la mente" tomó un trozo del pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

Bueno él con el decimo era servicial, alegre, se sentía realmente feliz cuando el decimo era feliz, cuando sonreía... si, esa sonrisa cálida y pura que siempre demostraba lo noble y bueno que era Tsuna. Le llenaba completamente el servir al decimo, esa era su mayor prioridad, serle útil, estar con él y ayudarle en todo. Le encantaba ser él la persona que hiciera sonreír al decimo, que en él Tsuna se apoyara y se sintiera mejor cada que algo malo sucedía, porque él estaba allí siempre. También se sentía mal cuando Tsuna reprobaba algún examen, sentía que daría todo su cerebro con tal de que el decimo pasara con buenas calificaciones y fuera feliz. Y siempre que lo necesitaba estaba allí para el pero solo el... oh, sí, quizás se ponía un poco celoso de que Yamamoto siempre jugara con Tsuna, se frustraba porque el décimo le sonreía a otra persona que no fuera a el, se entristecía cuando felicitaba a alguien más y a él no y se molestaba muchísimo cuando Sasagawa lo ignoraba olímpicamente... ¿quién podría ignorar al decimo? Era perfecto en todo aspecto, incluso en el físico!

El decimo era pequeño y de complexión delgada, algo muy encantador, su cabello era suave y de dulce olor, sus ojos, vaya que tenía unos lindos ojos. Y su voz, suave pero decidida llena de nobleza, sus manos pequeñas y su sonrisa pura… sus labios, delgados, rosados y... mierda.

De acuerdo, quizás si estaba enamorado del decimo, pero eso era... hermoso.

De pronto sintió como un enorme peso de encima se le iba. Sintió una ola de felicidad y armonía por todo su cuerpo y juraba que los colores se veían más vivos que antes. Si, estaba enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado.

De la dulce sonrisa de Tsuna, de su mirada amable, de su forma de ser un poco torpe pero noble e inteligente. De ese cabello rebelde que siempre olía a naranja, de los ojos chocolates, grandes y tiernos, llenos de inocencia y de esas manos pequeñas y delgadas. De cada parte de Tsuna, de todo el, desde adentro hasta afuera. Todo Tsuna era perfecto para él. Que importaba que ambos fueran hombres, que importaba que el decimo debía traer herederos a Vongola, que importaba lo que pensaran los demás, el estaba seguro de su sentir... y quería gritarlo al mundo entero.

-Hey, Gokudera!-

-JYUDAIME!- gritó con las lagrimas a punto de derramarse dando la media vuelta a su silla. Toda la cafetería se paralizó al instante después de escuchar semejante grito del joven que, momentos antes, meditaba con un rostro totalmente serio.

-Eh?- Dino lo miró igual de extrañado que los demás.

-Eh? Ah! No es nada.- se sentó nuevamente el peliplata a seguir con su té ya frio.

-Jajajaja vaya. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la mansión?- el rubio se sentó en la barra al lado de su amigo, pidió un café negro y un sándwich de tres carnes.

Gokudera lo miró un poco indiferente y dijo que estaba bien. Simple y seca fue su respuesta. Ahora que tenía ese pensamiento del decimo en su mente, quería largarse del lugar y verle.

Claro! Dino iba a Japón constantemente!

-Hey, bronco Dino… ¿cómo está el décimo?- quiso hacer pasar su pregunta como algo casual pero la emoción plasmada en sus palabras y el leve sonrojo del guardián no pasaron desapercibidas por el jefe mafioso.

-Tsuna está bien, me ha dicho Reborn que ha subido mucho en sus notas, jajajaja ¡en verdad no lo puedo creer!-

Gokudera pensó rápidamente lo mismo, es decir, el décimo era muy inteligente pero hasta el sabía que no se le daba bien en la escuela. La única respuesta sería que alguien le estuviera enseñando como el lo hacía anteriormente.

Yamamoto era un idiota, Reborn-san podía enseñar de todo menos eso, o al menos eso creía, Sasagawa Kyoko ponía muy nervioso al décimo asi que no podía ser ella, Haru era estúpida…

Hibari…

-Ah, Gokudera… quería contarte algo… quizás no te interese pero en verdad necesito decírselo a alguien antes de que explote.-

-Oye Dino no es que no me interese ni mucho menos pero…-

-No volveré a Japón.- Dino interrumpió a Gokudera, el tono serio que usó hicieron al ojiverde ceder y escuchar lo que el mayor tuviera que decirle. –Fui a ver a Kyoya ayer… en realidad quería seguir yendo a Namimori a entrenarlo, el saber que cada día es más fuerte y un mejor estratega gracias a mi es muy satisfactorio pero no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo hacerle esto a Kyoya, no puedo seguir lastimándome a mi.- Dino vaciló un poco jugando con su sándwich y dio un sorbo al café. Hayato lo miraba con curiosidad, nunca había visto al rubio de esa forma, indeciso, molesto y triste a la vez…

-Que sucedió?- decidió romper el silencio.

-Me enamoré.-

* * *

><p>En toda la mañana no se había podido concentrar en sus estudios, es que no había visto a Hibari-san en la entrada de la escuela y tampoco lo había visto en el descanso… solo faltaban dos clases mas para salir e irse a casa y ya estaba preocupado.<p>

Y lo peor era que había sido un día horrible, un par de brabucones lo habían empezado a llamar "Dame-tsuna" mientras lo jalaban de su chaqueta verde. Tsuna solo decía nervioso que lo dejaran tranquilo y en una de esas veces que el más alto de los brabucones lo jaló, el castaño le dio un manotazo, lo que le costó un par de golpes. Y apenas cuando se levantó, vio que los que estaban alrededor estaban riéndose de él… se sentía totalmente humillado, de nuevo.

Gokudera lo protegía, y si no llegaba a tiempo lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y a darle palabras de aliento para que no se desanimara. Tsuna no se había dado cuenta del enorme significado y la enorme ayuda que esas calidas palabras de apoyo eran para el.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, dime textualmente lo último que mencioné.- el profesor de Historia estaba parado a su lado mientras Tsuna volvía la vista hacia el y se ponía nervioso.

-HII! Ah.. e-este…- dijo jugando con su bolígrafo. El maestro suspiró cansado y se fue a sentar a su escritorio. Tsuna podía sentir la mirada de Yamamoto y Kyoko en su espalda. Aquellas miradas que hace mucho no veía de cerca.

-Adiós, Sawada…-

Tsuna salió del salón sin mirar atrás. Estaba algo nervioso, bueno, desde que Gokudera-kun se había ido lo estaba, pero ahora que no había rastros de Hibari-san se sentía aun mas.

Sacó su móvil, regalo de su espartano tutor, seleccionó el numero del prefecto y marcó.

Sonó 5 veces y después el buzón de voz.

Se sentía impotente, y lo peor es que se sentía como una chica celosa o furiosa. Corrió a los casilleros y sacó lo que tenía dentro, era el último dia de clases y no se quedaría las siguientes dos horas si se estaba carcomiendo por dentro, así que salió de la escuela.

El castaño corrió por las heladas calles de Namimori, recordando el año pasado, que jugaron a las batallas de nieve, cuando Gokudera se cambió a su equipo "traicionando" a los demás por serle fiel a el. Rió ante aquella memoria y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual se limpió rápidamente al llegar al edificio donde vivía su guardián.

Tocó incesante la puerta, lleno de nerviosismo. Sin respuesta.

-H-Hibari-san?- giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió, claro, ¿quién necesita seguridad cuando eres Hibari Kyoya?

De nuevo sin respuesta. Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta en la entrada y avanzó hacia la sala de estar, después la cocina y finalmente miró las escaleras. Estaba nervioso, después de todo se estaba metiendo sin permiso en la casa de Hibari-san, pero esa extraña necesidad de Hibari era demasiada asi que no lo pensó mas y subió las escaleras topándose con tres puertas, de las cuales una era un baño. Tocó la primera y no hubo respuesta asi que se asomó. Una cama enorme, pero sin mantas o almohadas, solo eso.

Supuso que su amigo se encontraría en la ultima puerta, asi que tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó despacio la puerta.

-Hibari-san?- el silencio que le siguió lo hizo abrir la puerta. Frente a el un enorme librero repleto de cuadernos y libros, un escritorio, un ordenador, mas libros y una cama, en la cual dormía un Hibari cubierto en mantas.

Tsuna suspiró aliviado al verlo, ahora q ue estaba tranquilo, sentía que había sido muy estúpido haber ido a casa del prefecto. Antes de que se diera la vuelta para salir la voz del mayor lo heló completamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Ah!, e-es que Hi-Hibari-san nunca… nunca falta a la escuela y-y pues quería saber si estabas b-bien…- Tsuna se puso nervioso y la venenosa mirada del pelinegro no ayudaba en nada.

Hibari se sentó en la cama, se aguantó un bostezo y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Tsunayoshi, en verdad se sentía horrible. Quizás solo era aquella estúpida debilidad para la fiebre por la que odiaba un poco el invierno. Se mareó cuando intentó enfocar bien al herviboro y eso lo molestó aun mas.

-Hibari-san? Te… te pasa algo?- el castaño pudo ver el malestar en Hibari, ciertamente se veía mas palido, un poco desganado y por supuesto el hecho de que no haya asistido a la escuela era la prueba mas grande de que algo malo había pasado. Se acercó unos pasos a la cama del pelinegro pero de nuevo la mirada afilada lo detuvo. –Hibari-san, si estás enfermo… puedo… puedo cuidarte y…-

-Calla, no necesito de tu caridad Tsunayoshi. Largate.-

-Pero te ves enfermo! No puedes estar asi!-

-Por qué quieres verte involucrado en cosas que no te incumben? Sabes que si te necesito simplemente te lo haré saber, ahora largo herviboro.-

Tsuna se acercó un poco mas. No podía soportar que nisiquiera en ese estado Hibari no lo necesitara ni un poco, es decir, el siempre lo necesitaba, para lo que sea y cuando sea, necesitaba de Hibari-san. Necesitaba compañía.

-Hibari-san… por favor… -se hincó frente a el con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza- Te… te necesito…- dijo en susurros.

El pelinegro sintió algo oprimiéndole el pecho, era de nuevo esa sensación de vacío, era como si su pecho se quisiera tragar a Tsuna para deshacerse del horrible hueco en el. Así que recibió aquel abrazo con otro aun mas fuerte, apoyando su barbilla en el cabello del menor, respirando el aroma a naranja que desprendía el pequeño. Un olor un poco embriagante pero demasiado dulzón.

Los ojos llorosos de Tsuna no se podían abrir mas, la sorpresa que recibió era demasiada y un rubor casi imperceptible se anido en su rostro.

Hibari entendía aquella necesidad que el castaño estaba sufriendo, ese sentimiento era un cariño especial que siempre le tendría a Gokudera Hayato. Y lo que estaba a punto de hacer era egoísta para el pero no le importaba, Hibari solo quería dejar de pensar en toda la soledad que lo acompañaba desde hace unos años.

Tsuna se separó apenas unos centímetros para mirar a Hibari a los ojos, este le devolvió una mirada cansada y enferma.

-Hibari-san… tienes mucha fiebre.- el mayor sonrió de lado y se acercó al rostro ruborizado del mafioso para después besarlo.

Un contacto firme pero tranquilo, Hibari movía lentamente sus labios contra los de Tsuna, quien intentaba corresponder torpemente al contacto.

Después de unos segundos se separaron.

Ambos acababan de dar su primer beso, ambos habían mostrado debilidad, ambos estaban confundidos porque creían que eso iba a ser algo mágico… no lo fue.

Fue un simple contacto, lindo si, pero no cálido, no tenían ese sentimiento que se supone que deberían tener. Ambos temblaban, Hibari por la fiebre y Tsuna por la sorpresa.

Después se miraron a los ojos, Hibari lo atrajo consigo a recostarse en la cama, totalmente separados pero cubiertos con la misma sábana y los dedos entrelazados.

Tsuna miraba el techo mientras el otro cerraba sus ojos para descansar, en verdad la fiebre lo estaba matando.

* * *

><p>Reborn miró de nuevo aquel sobre de papel fino con olor a café. La carta iba dirigida a su alumno pero, como era un tutor preocupado por el, o mas bien curioso, tomó el papel y lo abrió. La llama naranja del ciel saltó a su vista una vez abierto.<p>

El bebé se acomodó en el cojin en el que estaba sentado y leyó un par de veces la carta.

No sabía que esas decisiones se tomaran con tanta anticipación, y si asi fuera, jamás pensó que sería con cinco años de anticipación.

Lo meditó un poco, en la carta no decía que Tsuna debía dar una respuesta… al contrario, era obligación total para ser el nuevo jefe Vongola asi que no importaba si lo supiera después o en ese momento, Tsuna tendría que hacerlo…

Reborn tomó la carta y la escondió en su sombrero por el momento, después buscaría un lugar mas seguro.

* * *

><p>-Le dije que… le confesé mis mas profundos sentimientos, le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber… le dije que lo amaba, que me gustaba, que lo quería, que lo deseaba… que para mi, el era perfecto y que era la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida.- suspiró, tomó una servilleta de la barra y comenzó a jugar con ella. Su compañero lo miraba serio, sin parpadear y totalmente sorprendido ante las palabras del mafioso. –También le dije que… por lo mismo que mi corazón le pertenece, es por lo que debía alejarme de el. El merece alguien que le pueda dar todo lo que posee y que no lo haga pasar vergüenzas y malas caras, merece una chica linda que lo cuide, lo apapache y lo haga feliz… no un hombre que no le podrá dedicar el tiempo que merece y que quizás lo discriminen por su culpa… tu sabes, la sociedad no está lista para algo asi.- el rubio desvió la mirada ante aquellas palabras, era verdad que amaba a Kyoya mas que a nada pero, lamentablemente, también era verdad que quizás podía meterlo en problemas por el asunto de la mayoría de edad y la cuestión del genero.<p>

Por otro lado, Gokudera se mordía la lengua para no gritar de rabia. Ahora dos cosas lo carcomían por dentro; que Dino no pudiera estar al lado del imbécil que ama y que él mismo tendría que abstenerse de sus sentimientos por completo.

El y el decimo eran hombres, el decimo pues, era eso, el decimo capo Vongola. Si alguien se llegase a enterar de que el jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de todas mantenía una relación con un hombre, su mano derecha, la reputación de Tsuna caería en lo más bajo que hay, incluso para la mafia.

Dino comenzó a lagrimear, no le gustaba para nada el tema pero necesitaba desahogarse con un amigo, no iba a permitir que Romario escuchara aquellas vergonzosas palabras de su jefe, asi que Gokudera le pareció perfecto…

-Lo siento Dino.- el guardian bajo su cabeza y fijo su vista en la mesa algo gastada. Sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta, los ojos pesados y aguados y las manos temblorosas de coraje.

Sin ni siquiera poder luchar, tendría que renunciar a Tsuna.

* * *

><p>La chica jugaba con su pequeño perro en el amplio jardín mientras su hermana mayor leía una revista en la silla de jardín.<p>

Sin preocupaciones, problemas o siquiera pensamientos relacionados entre si, las hermanas Valenty y Alessia disfrutaban de un merecido día libre de estudios.

La mas pequeña, Valenty se levantó al ver que su cachorro se alejaba de sus brazos y antes de poder ir tras el, su madre la detuvo.

-Querida, llama a tu hermana y vayan al comedor, su padre las quiere ver.-

Y así lo hizo la chica de 15 años, quien fue seguida por la mayor de 20.

Al entrar a su ya conocido comedor, su padre las esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa con un rostro serio y sereno, como siempre lucía el jefe de la familia Enemeggio.

La familia Enemeggio, dedicada mayormente a exportaciones internacionales con America, no era una familia muy conocida en la mafia. Era pequeña y apenas era la tercera generiacion, su escudo era un tulipan en flor con un paisaje en color ambar, orgullosos y codiciosos como eran, los Enemeggio habían buscado alianzas en muchas familias para hacer crecer su poder en la mafia, eran hombres de bien y solo querían ser reconocidos por el enorme soporte que hacían para muchas familias poderosas.

Entre ellas los Vongola.

-Valenty, Alessia ha llegado la hora de poner en alto el nombre de Enemeggio, en no tener que decir a que nos dedicamos, que con solo escuchar nuestro apellido, ser reconocidos como los pilares de la mafia italiana. Una alianza ha sido planeada y no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.- el hombre hablaba con su tono poético, teniendo hechizadas a sus hijas sobre que tan bella sería la vida si su familia se aliara con otra.

-¿Que familia ha aceptado mi mano?- Alessia se mostraba emocionada, todos los jovenes que habia conocido hasta ahora eran realmente apuestos y estaba dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con cualquiera de ellos, con tal de tener el reconocimiento que merecen.

-Valenty, partes a la mansión Vongola mañana mismo.- Alessia hizo una mueca y se retiró indignada mientras Valenty se quedó inmovil y sin saber que hacer o decir. El hombre no quizo hablar mas, se levantó y se retiró. En cierta forma le dolía dejar ir a su pequeña hija, pero la familia la necesitaba.

Despues de todo, se desposaría con el decimo jefe Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, matenme, lo merezco.<strong>

**Pero en serio esta historia me esta destrozando la mente, por ahora va por buen camino, para mi punto de vista! pero si ven que me estoy saliendo de lo que prometí se los agradecería mucho que me dijeran o pidieran cualquier cosa. **

**Ahora vimos lo que sucedió con Dino y Hibari, vimos a Gokudera descubriendo su corazon y a un Tsuna destrozado mentalmente (como yo lol) **

**Aqui el 1827 en forma seca, es la raíz de la relacion, asi que bueno, no esperen mucha miel.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**


	7. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por amor<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capitulo 7**

**Pensamientos.**

Secretamente, Alessia estaba aliviada de no tener que contraer matrimonio con algún desconocido, con un pervertido o un matón, en fin, alguien de la mafia; pero también estaba algo herida. Siendo ella la mayor de las hermanas, la más linda y la más inteligente era mucho más probable que ella fuera la esposa que uniría a su familia en una alianza de sangre, después de todo ella tenía llamas del cielo mientras que su hermana de la nube.

Le dio un sorbo a su café e hizo zapping en la tv. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que Valenty se encontraría en estos momentos en la mansión Vongola conociendo al noveno y sus guardianes, si fuera ella, estaría muy emocionada y feliz… pero no, Valenty odiaba todo el asunto.

Ella odiaba la mafia.

* * *

><p>La mansión no era tan horrible como se imagino, de hecho todo lo contrario. Parecía una especie de castillo de la realeza, con arquitectura antigua, hermosos y bastos jardines con flores de colores, balcones de piedra y hasta un riachuelo cristalino. Por fuera la finca era encantadora y cuando sus guardaespaldas la hicieron entrar, el encanto solo se acrecentó. Alfombras finas, pinturas caras y muebles rústicos. Todo pulcro y reluciente como si lo limpiaran cada hora.<p>

Una gran mansión para una gran familia.

Las nauseas del día de ayer le llegaron nuevamente y desvió su mirada al piso para concentrarse solo en sus pisadas.

Escuchaba la voz de sus guardaespaldas. Decían algo acerca de un guardián, una carta y 5 años; en realidad no escuchaba bien y ni siquiera intentaba agudizar el oído, cualquier cosa que la mafia le diera sería algo que ella no aceptaría.

La puerta se abrió y de nuevo levantó la cabeza para encarar a la siguiente persona con la que tendría que hablar.

La sorpresa se dibujó tanto en su rostro como en el del joven frente a ella, un joven que le pareció realmente apuesto.

* * *

><p>La mirada tranquila, la temperatura del cuerpo y la respiración ritmica solo eran indicios para Tsuna de que su amigo estaba mejor que ayer.<p>

Y por muy cómodos que fueran los brazos de Hibari, se sentía raro entre ellos.

Le gustaba que Hibari le diera un trato especial, le gustaba la tranquilidad semi-anestésica que le provocaba y le gustaba distraerse de todos sus problemas con él.

Le gustaba Hibari.

Y aquel beso que él le dio había significado mucho, era como un sello de una promesa; que se cuidarían mutuamente y que ambos estarían juntos cubriéndose las heridas.

Pero se supone que eso no era el significado de un beso, al menos no todo. Para Tsuna, los besos siempre los imagino con Kyoko-chan. Sería como algo suave y lindo, que lo hiciera sentirse feliz y afortunado.

Después llego el beso de Hibari, lo sentía como una obligación para que todo lo que ya habían construido se mantuviera de esa forma.

Y estaban los besos que añoraba, los de pelicula, los besos en los que la corriente eléctrica de emociones nunca antes sentidas se arremolinaran en su estomago. Era algo que siempre pensó tendría con Kyoko y espero sentir con Hibari. Pero no. En estos momentos, la única persona que provocaba eso sin siquiera besarlo, sin siquiera estar cerca de él era Hayato Gokudera.

Lo extrañaba, lo quería cerca, quería que todo fuera como antes, quería contarle todo lo que le sucedía y que él le diera porras y lo animara, pero jamás pensó en su guardián como algo más que un amigo. A pesar de eso, la idea de estar con Gokudera de la misma forma en la que se encontraba con el prefecto, le parecía más que atractiva, incluso se sonrojó ante el fugaz pensamiento de un beso con el peliplata.

En ese momento una idea lo asaltó, y aun estando en los brazos de Hibari, respirando su esencia y recostado en su cama, pensó que quizás quería a Gokudera de la forma en la que había querido a Kyoko, en la forma que pensaba quería a Hibari, también se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento había estado en su cabeza de forma inconsciente desde hace ya un tiempo, ya que no sintió que había descubierto algo desconocido, sino encontrado algo familiar.

El dolor punzante en su pecho lo atacó más fuerte que nunca y se estremeció al recordar la imagen de su mano derecha, el dolor fue tan intenso que decidió dejar de lado aquel pensamiento y, abrazándose más a Hibari, decidió que olvidaría ese sentimiento que, de pronto, se había anidado fuertemente en su corazón.

El cariño especial que le tenía a Gokudera-kun.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió de repente y el chico se puso de pie observando con atención hacia el frente. Una pequeña figura pelirroja y temblorosa atravesó el umbral parándose al otro lado de la habitación, detrás de ella venían un par de hombres vestidos de negro.<p>

Gokudera arqueó una ceja, la chica se veía más débil de lo que se había imaginado y se preguntó la razón del noveno para colocarla en la lista de prioridades. Era solo una chiquilla estúpida.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hayato Gokudera, me presento ante usted como el guardián de la tormenta del decimo Vongola así como también su mano derecha.- dijo en un perfecto Italiano mientras miraba a la chica, ambos sin expresión alguna.

-Un placer.- le respondió Valenty con actitud desinteresada.

-Tengo entendido que el aprender japonés es una de las prioridades que el noveno le ha impuesto.- Gokudera se sentía incomodo al hablarle así a la desconocida pero las órdenes eran claras; tratarla como un alto rango de Vongola aun cuando quisiera simplemente mandarla a volar con un diccionario ingles-japonés, tal como él lo había perfeccionado.

La chica examinó al guardián de pies a cabeza, cabello lindo, ojos brillantes y tranquilos, expresión algo huraña, una pequeñísima arruga entre las cejas por tanto ceño fruncido y una figura increíblemente atractiva. Todo un caso era aquel chico. Valenty sintió ganas de tocar sus brazos bien marcados. El chico era, ciertamente, atractivo en todo sentido de la palabra más sin embargo solo sintió ganas de hablar acerca del decimo Vongola. No sabía nada de su futuro esposo y ese era el tema de conversación que quería mantener y no el idioma que ya dominaba desde hace un par de años.

-Si, bueno, se hablar japonés, solo que creo es algo antiguo. Solo necesito comprobar mis conocimientos.- Gokudera asintió y tomó algunos documentos del escritorio en el que estaba recargado. Se colocó sus gafas y dio un vistazo a las primeras dos hojas.

-Valenty Enemeggio, seré su escolta privado por el resto de su estadía en la mansión. Cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus ordenes.- Gokudera le entregó un móvil en un movimiento torpe y dubitativo, a lo cual la chica reaccionó de la misma forma. –El primer contacto en la lista es mi numero, el segundo es el de el pelotón de guarda espaldas a su servicio, mientras que el tercero es del personal de CEDEF.- dicho esto guardó los documentos en la carpeta y se acercó a la puerta del salón. –Me retiro por hoy, mañana empieza la tutoría.- Hayato salió del lugar con el ceño fruncido, la enorme necesidad de tabaco y un extraño y mal presentimiento sobre la chica.

* * *

><p>Tenía muchísimo frío, sentía sus manos desnudas hechas hielo, las piernas entumidas y el pecho helado por cada respiración fuerte que daba. Pero lo había logrado, había anotado un home run en el último minuto del juego llevando a Namimori chu a la victoria del torneo de Invierno.<p>

Oh, como adoraba jugar beisbol.

Los gritos de los espectadores, las palmadas en la espalda y las sonrisas y palabras de aliento de sus compañeros fueron demasiado excitantes, su felicidad se incrementó y se sentía en el cielo. Bueno, si un buen amigo hubiera estado ahí, sí sería el cielo.

El calor de los vestidores lo hicieron relajarse se deshizo de su uniforme y entró a las duchas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lo había hecho genial.

El agua caliente relajó sus musculos y se permitió limpiar su mente de todo.

-Hey ¿escucharon lo que dijo Hiro?- una voz conocida, al otro lado de la pared... el chico de gafas que se la pasaba tonteando en los entrenamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?- otra conocida voz. Sempai del equipo.

-Ya sabes, que vieron a Hibari con una persona afuera del comité de disciplina-

-¡Ah! Pero dicen que era un chico.-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Y se dice que era Sawada.- Yamamoto detuvo sus movimientos en un segundo. _¿Qué?_

-¿Sawada? ¿Te refieres a Dame Tsuna?- preguntó otro.

-Si, incluso el chico del club de computación dijo que vió a Dame-Tsuna entrando a casa de Hibari-san.-

-No sabía que Hibari-san anduviera por esos rumbos… me lo imaginé del llorón de Sawada pero…

-Hahaha si, a Dame-Tsuna solo le falta la faldita para ser toda una…- un golpe en la pared lo interrumpió. Todos los que habían formado parte de la conversación se giraron a la puerta de las duchas. Yamamoto iba saliendo con la mirada más que enojada y los puños palpitando de coraje, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así de Tsuna? Fuera o no cierto aquel rumor, Yamamoto no iba a permitir que un montón de idiotas hablaran de su mejor amigo de aquella forma. No del chico que los había salvado a el y a sus amigos de una catastrofe multidimensional... no del decimo, no de su mejor amigo.

Todos callaron porque respetaban a Yamamoto, era bueno en todo lo que se tratara de beisbol y gracias a el siempre ganaban los juegos, era buen amigo y animaba a todo el equipo en una mala racha.

Y era amigo de Tsuna.

Se acercó al de lentes que había comentado lo primero y lo ultimo y le sonrió pero sin deshacer la mirada ácida.

-¿Alguien mas sabe lo que acabas de decir?- el chico negó con la cabeza y balbuceó después un "perdón"

-Maa, no te disculpes conmigo… solo no digas ni una, escuchame bien, ni una sola palabra de este tema. ¿Escucharon?- alzó la voz para ser escuchado en todo el vestidor – Ni una palabra.- dijo y deshizo la sonrisa para volver la vista al que había comenzado –Lo digo en serio.-

* * *

><p>Hibari había leído en alguna revista de la recepción de la escuela, algo acerca de las parejas sanas y las demostraciones de afecto.<p>

Le había agradado el articulo ya que era exactamente lo que él deseaba en ese momento, una relación sana, una relación con Tsunayoshi.

Una unión que fuera inquebrantable, algo que le diera seguridad tanto a él como a Tsuna de que no estarían solos.

Fue a rescatar aquella revista, que para su sorpresa no era de adolescentes, era acerca de salud mental. Al leer nuevamente el artículo, se topó con cosas que al principio no les había prestado mucha atención.

Decía que las relaciones sanas se basan en confianza, amor y conocimiento uno del otro, una relación sana funciona por las formas en las que la pareja se demuestra estas tres cosas.

También decía que había muchas demostraciones de amor, pero las más hermosas eran dos.

La primera, besos. Hibari había besado a Tsuna y no le pareció gran cosa, bueno, los labios de Tsuna eran, muy suaves y tibios, en cierta forma si fue algo agradable, mas nada fuera de este mundo.

La segunda, sexo. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en Tsunayoshi de esa forma y, a decir verdad, ahora que lo hacía no le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva la idea. El físico del castaño le agradaba. Solo era Tsunayoshi, pero al estar tan cerca de el ultimamente, notó cierta inclinacion hacia su pequeña y delgada anatomía; cuando lo besaba lo tomaba de la cintura o acariciaba su cabello, detalles minimos pero que conducían a una atraccion. Aun asi, Hibari permanecía parcial hacia esa idea y así se quedaría.

Pero podría tomarla en cuenta.

Ahora solo quería asegurarse de que el chico pudiera ver en el esas tres cosas; confianza, amor y conocimiento asi como también que el mismo pudiera ver esas cosas en Tsuna.

Con Gokudera Hayato en la mente del castaño todo el dia y Hibari con la cólera de la partida permanente de Dino, iba a ser una cosa muy difícil.

Dino…

¿Quién diría que todo fuera culpa de ese caballo idiota?

Hibari era sincero consigo mismo para ciertas cosas. Aceptaba que lo que sentía por Tsuna no era precisamente amor, también aceptaba que estaba harto de tener este sentimiento en el pecho y no saber de que se trataba. Aceptaba que Dino lo había sorprendido demasiado con aquella declaración y mas sorpresa le causó cuando le dijo que se iría.

Pero lo que no aceptaba era ese dolor en el pecho que tenía cuando recordaba aquel momento.

El que estuviera saliendo con Tsunayoshi era un factor desencadenado de aquel dolor. Tsunayoshi lo distraía, lo hacía sentirse acompañado cuando ese dolor solo aparecía en su soledad. Ademas de que Tsunayoshi sufría el mismo dolor…

-Kyo-san-

-¿Qué?- apartó sus pensamientos y guardó rápidamente la revista en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y miró a Kusakabe.

-Lo buscan.-

-Yo, Hibari.- dijo alegre el visitante.

-Yamamoto Takeshi.- dijo cortante y algo enojado. Por alguna razón pensaba que se trataba de Tsuna.

-¿Estás saliendo con Tsuna?- soltó Yamamoto sin rodeos. Había esperado dos dias para ver a Hibari el lunes. Sabía que, a pesar de ser vacaciones, Hibari iría por lo menos un par de horas a la escuela. Al prefecto le habían sucedido muchas cosas en esos días. Había salido más con Tsuna, había hablado mas con él, le había dicho más acerca de ellos dos y nadie mas y lo había besado muchas más veces.

-Si- le respondió. No mentiría, despues de todo, quería que se supiera.

-…- el beisbolista se sorprendió, no pensaba que el otro le contestara tan rápidamente y menos que su rostro luciera tan seguro de sus palabras. Murmuró una disculpa por la intromisión y se retiró con una sonrisa. Hubiera querido decirle más cosas pero ya no eran palabras para decirle al mayor, sino para Tsuna.

* * *

><p>-Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-kun te busca.- Tsuna dejó el control del videojuego y bajó las escaleras corriendo con un nerviosismo palpable debido a la sorpresa.<p>

-¿Yamamoto?- dijo en un susurro. Si, era él. El mismo chico con la misma sonrisa eterna. Su amigo.

-Tsuna, tanto sin verte.- dijo en un tono melancólico que hizo sentir a Tsuna incomodo y culpable. Él era el que se había alejado de su guardián, era él el que había decidido enterrar a sus amigos y solo dedicarse a Hibari y su entrenamiento.

-¿Quieres pasar?-

-No te preocupes, solo vengo de paso, hace mucho frio y mi viejo me espera para ayudarlo a decorar el local.- Tsuna asintió y esperó a que el chico hablara. –Tsuna, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-

-¿Q-qué? ¿De que hablas Yamamoto?- _Podría ser…_

-Ya sabes, cualquier cosa… algo nuevo del bebé…- _no podía…_ -un nuevo amigo…- _no…_ -¿Qué sales con alguien?-

-…- Tsuna sudó frío. No se sentía capaz de hablar con Yamamoto sobre él y Hibari, no aun. Que dos chicos salieran era algo que quizás el podría considerar repugnante, quizás no lo pudiera entender… ni el mismo lo entendía.

-Tsuna… hey, Tsuna… eres mi amigo. Siempre te voy a apoyar… no tienes que responder si no deseas solo… solo quería saber qué hacer con todos esos rumores. No sabía si callarlos o no así que…-

-¿Cuáles rumores?-

-Que Hibari y tú están saliendo.- Tsuna desvió la mirada y la posó en algún lado del piso, asintió levemente y sonrió con una huella de dolor en el rostro.

-No importa que… lo sepan.- dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo que era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que _EL_ se fue.

Yamamoto se sorprendió mucho. Habría jurado que Tsuna jamás estaría con Hibari... pero en fin, estaba feliz si Tsuna era feliz.

-Felicidades Tsuna.- dijo y le tocó el hombro. Tsuna lo miró impactado y despues le sonrió calidamente.

Oh... ¿como pudo haber olvidado a Yamamoto? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado de lado de esa forma?

-Yamamoto... ¿puedo pasar por tu casa mañana?-

-... cuando lo desees Tsuna.-

* * *

><p>Había leído y releído los documentos y expedientes que le habían dado de la chica. Nada extraordinario ni tampoco algo que la pudiera catalogar como un miembro importante de la mafia, ni siquiera era parte activa de su familia.<p>

Valenty era solo una chiquilla mimada hija de un idiota comerciante que quería hacerse más rico de lo que ya era.

Le causaba dolor de cabeza aquella niña. En las clases de japonés se irritaba ya que se la pasaba repitiendo "eso lo sé, eso lo sé", cuando tenía ordenes de llevarla a unos entrenamientos con gente de Vongola, quería taparle la boca con cinta por tantos berrinches que hacía por que le aburría el entrenamiento.

_"Mujer estúpida. Todas son iguales"_

Dejó las carpetas en una mesita de madera y llamó a Uri de su anillo. El gato de nuevo comenzó con esa actitud extraña, buscaba en toda la habitación y luego se acostaba a los pies de Gokudera.

-Háblame Uri… por favor.- le dijo con un tono suplicante. Odiaba ver al gato de la misma forma que él se sentía; perdido, solo, impotente y desesperado.

Solo quería ver al décimo. Yamamoto seguía diciendo que estaba bien, que no había nada que reportar.

Y se sentía herido. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no había escuchado de nadie que el décimo lo hubiera intentado localizar, ni siquiera que hubiera preguntado por el.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a dormir, mañana llevaría a Valenty a ver al noveno otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>MIERDA! XDDD TARDACION MASIVA! LOL perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón<strong>

**Mi cerebro se apago y mis tareas me ahogaron. NO TENÍA INTERNET. .**

**En fin, si alguien sigue leyendo esto, por favor paciencia. Ya el próximo capítulo comienza lo interesante; adiós al 1827 y hola 5927~ jeje.**

**En serio, perdooooooooooooooooon! :c no merezco vivir.**


	8. Jefe Vongola

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Valenty. KHR es de sus creadores.**

**SPOILERS DEL MANGA. CAPITULO ACTUAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por amor.<strong>

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**Jefe Vongola.**

Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentaba a comer con un buen amigo, tampoco a disfrutar tan buen sushi como lo era el del "Takesushi" y hablando de cosas al azar, tonterías y riendo por cualquier cosa era algo realmente relajante, algo que le estaba comenzando a parecer muy lejano.

-Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo, Hibari-san me dijo que Namimori ganó el partido de invierno gracias a ti, felicitaciones Yamamoto.-

-Jajaja muchas gracias, fue un buen partido. Me hubiera gustado verte ahí.- Tsuna bajó la mirada a su plato y comió un poco más.

-¿Cómo te va en tu entrenamiento?-

-Ah, bien, Squalo es muy divertido a veces. Se la pasa gritando que la espada no es como el beisbol pero, jaja, a mi me parecen muy similares. En fin, dice que he mejorado aunque solo llevemos cuatro sesiones.- Yamamoto dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió.

-Me alegro.-

El pelinegro se moría de ganas de preguntarle cosas a Tsuna, quería saber si él había hablado con Gokudera, quería saber porqué comenzó a salir con Hibari y si iban en serio. Quería saber cuándo volvería el peliplata a Namimori o, en el peor de los casos, cuando se irían ellos a Italia.

-Erm… Tsuna…-

-¿Sabes algo de… de él?- Tsuna había preguntado primero. Intentaba verse tranquilo y desinteresado pero Yamamoto notó el temblor en su cuerpo y la mirada triste.

-Bueno, me ha mandado algunos mensajes pero no dice mucho. En realidad solo pregunta por…-

-Ciaossu.- Yamamoto dejó de hablar al momento de ver a Reborn. El pequeñín le había prohibido decirle a Tsuna palabra alguna de Gokudera, pero Yamamoto no quería seguir viendo a su amigo de esa forma.

Yamamoto sabía que había sentimientos de por medio, unos muy fuertes y era por eso que todo se le hacía realmente confuso e injusto.

Para él, la relación que Tsuna y Gokudera habían mantenido hasta ahora era solo un pequeño pilar de todo lo que en verdad podrían llegar a ser.

-Reborn, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el bebé miró a su alumno y después a Yamamoto con rostro serio. El beisbolista lo miró de igual modo y se levantó con la excusa de traerle sushi al arcobaleno.

-He venido por ti para que comiences a entrenar.-

-¿Es en serio? He estado entrenando toda la semana, ¿no meresco un descanso?- El castañ hizo un puchero y se recargó con pereza en la silla, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria del arcobaleno. –Está bien, ya… vamos.

Sin mas, ambos se retiraron del lugar sin despedirse de Yamamoto, pidiéndole al padre del mismo que avisara por ellos.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

><p>El día de Gokudera tenía tres etapas, la primera eran las asesorías y capacitaciones en cuanto al cuerpo de inteligencia de Vongola, donde aprendía estrategias de defensa y ataque básicas, así como administración de cuarteles. Después el entrenamiento físico; explosivos armas de fuego y armas blancas, así como sus poderes y habilidades como guardián de la tormenta, asesorado por Fong y el propio Coyote Nougat, cuando tenía el tiempo. En tercera, la etapa escolar, donde un tutor contratado por Dino, le enseñaba todo lo que un chico de 15 años debería estar aprendiendo en la escuela. Así era de lunes a viernes.<p>

Los fines de semana solo tenían dos etapas, pero eran las mas odiosas de todas.

Los sabados en la mañana era libre, mientras que los domingos, lo era en las tardes.

Las tardes de los sabados y mañanas de domingos se la pasaba asesorando a cierta chica nueva en Vongola. Valenty. La muchacha aprendía rápido, era lo único que agradecía ya que había días en los que podía irse antes de tiempo de ese lugar, como hoy.

Era sábado por la noche, Gokudera estaba estresado y tenía dolor de cabeza. Se creía enfermo o algo así ya que tenía dolores de cabeza constantes y cansancio. Mucho cansancio. Dino sugirió que era porque aun no se acostumbraba al clima, horario y diferencia de actividades, a lo que Gokudera decidió hacer caso.

Su vida en la mansión Vongola se había convertido en toda una monotonía que lo hacía extrañar su escuela en Namimori. Pensó en el décimo cuando entró en la habitación y miró a Uri acurrucado en una vieja chaqueta negra. El pequeño era otro factor para preocuparse.

No veía avances en la conducta del minino y le entorpecía los entrenamientos muchas veces e incluso había sido lastimado la última vez que entrenó con guardias del Noveno.

Comenzaba a sentir que era su culpa, que Uri se pondría tan mal que perdiera el poder que le quedaba.

* * *

><p>¡Buajaja! ¡Lambo-san derrotará a Rebo-! –un golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para que Lambo comenzara a llorar y Reborn se librara de él.<p>

-¡Re-reborn! –Tsuna se quejó al ver al chico vaca llorar, por lo que detuvo su caminata.

-No te detengas Dame-Tsuna. Quiero que llegues a los 40 kilometros… ¡Ciaossu!- se puso el auricular del teléfono en el oído y le dio un sorbo a su expresso mientas continuaba vigilando a Tsuna desde las gradas de una cancha de beisbol. -¿Por qué llamas cuando estoy entrenando a Tsuna?

-No es de mi agrado escuchar tu voz, Reborn, pero hay algo que necesitas saber- Verde se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- Los demás arcobalenos aun no lo saben así que es tu deber decírselos… la maldición se rompe al fin.-

El arcobaleno del sol afiló la mirada y habló en tono mas bajo para evitar que el idiota de Lambo lo escuchase. -¿Cómo?-

-Desde que Sawada derrotó a Checker Face, los pacificadores han estado perdiendo algo de brillo. ¿Lo has notado? Comencé a investigarle y noté que mido unos centímetros mas. Mammon tiene la voz mas gruesa y me llegó un reporte de Skull de que su traje se ha "encogido" ... estamos creciendo Reborn.-

-Mi alumno está cerca. Me contacto luego.- Colgó. Efectivamente había tenido ciertos cambios en él y la idea de que la maldición se acabara pasó por su mente muchas veces, pero nunca tan profundo como en ese momento. Al parecer solo necesitaba alguien que se lo confirmara. Sonrió de lado y le lanzó una piedra a Tsuna para celebrar.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento… Reborn me tuvo despierto casi toda la noche haciendo entrenamientos… no siento mis piernas.- Tsuna se dejó caer en cuanto estuvo a un lado del sillón del comité de disciplina, Hibari no lo reprendió, al contrario, se acercó al castaño y se sentó a su lado con los brazos y piernas cruzados.<p>

-¿Para qué entrenas ahora? – dijo sin mucho interés aparente, pero la curiosidad era verdadera. Tsuna así lo sintió.

-No lo sé. Después de que derrotamos a Checker Face no ha pasado nada en absoluto, el noveno dijo que solo quedaba esperar la ceremonia de sucesión. Sé que no debo perder condición pero… ¿es esto necesario? –le mostró un enorme moretón en el vientre y otros mas en los brazos. –¡Esto no es justo! –

HIbari sonrió de lado y le besó la frente a Tsuna, el cual se inmovilizó. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto del pelinegro por lo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció de inmediato y este aumentó cuando Hibari lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apegó a si. La cabeza de Tsuna descansaba en el pecho del mayor y los brazos de Hibari se cerraban sobre el vientre del castaño.

-Mi abuelo me crió desde los ocho años, cuando mis padres murieron. Él era militar y samurái, por lo que me enseñó a pelear y defenderme. Yo era un herbívoro cobarde como tú pero gracias a el, me convertí en lo que soy ahora.- Hibari hablaba tranquilo, su respiración y aliento chocaban contra la oreja de Tsuna y este solo apretó los puños mientras escuchaba atento. Nunca pensó que Hibari se fuera a sincerar con él. –Es la mejor lección que me han dado en mi vida. Ser siempre el mejor, el mas fuerte, el mas preparado. Ganar, morder a todos hasta que mueran y que solo quede yo… ¿Lo aprenderás alguna vez?-

El Vongola asintió. Se sintió identificado con el pequeño Hibari, con un niño asustado y desprotegido que, de la nada, debía enfrentar la realidad y ser el mejor y mas fuerte. Debía aprender lo que el abuelo de Hibari le había enseñado y así dejar de llorar por las noches, dejar de flaquear frente a las decisiones que tomaba y sobre todo, poder proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

Estuvieran ahí o no.

Ahora entendía porque debía quedarse con Hibari. Una enorme sensación de bienestar lo envolvió por completo, se giró para estar cara a cara con el pelinegro y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía esa calidez en el estómago y sonrió levemente, a lo que Hibari solo asintió. Se besaron. De nuevo, nada.

El timbre de la secundaria sonó y ambos se separaron de buena gana.

-Gracias Hibari-san. Yo… me esforzaré.-

-Sé el mejor, Tsunayoshi.- dijo desde el sofá sin mirarlo, abstraído en un cuaderno que estaba en la mesa de café frente al sillón. Tsuna solo se retiró a clases con mas de un pensamiento en su cabeza. Todos tenían que ver con su guardián de la tormenta.

Gokudera era fuerte. Gokudera era su mano derecha. Gokudera era su mejor amigo. Gokudera no lo extrañaba, no había preguntado por el en estos últimos meses. Gokudera estaba en Italia… lejos. Hibari estaba aquí. Hibari lo apoyaría.

Gokudera lo hacía llorar.

Hibari lo hacía pelear contra las lágrimas.

-Gokudera-kun…- se dejó caer de rodillas en cuanto llegó a la azotea. El llanto fluyó como nunca y se golpeó un par de veces por permitirse llorar de nuevo.

Ya lo había decidido. Olvidaría a Gokudera. Lo olvidaría y se haría mas fuerte, para así cuidar a todos sin ayuda de nadie. Para ser el mejor jefe de Vongola.

Tsuna ese día, asumió por completo su responsabilidad como jefe, Tsuna ya era el décimo jefe Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>Si estás leyendo esto, te admiro ._., gracias por leer este fic que ya está lleno de telarañas pero la vida me trata feo y mi flojera a veces es mas grande y poderosa que mi musa. Fue un capitulo corto ya que estoy retomando la idea poco a poco. <strong>

**Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
